My Immortal
by xXporcelainXx
Summary: Henry was never born; instead, Haylee was born. After finding Emma at age 14, Emma saves Storybrooke. Now at age 16, Tamara and Greg kidnap her and take her to Neverland. But, while she is there she changes. She falls in love with the one that wants to destroy her. When the time comes who will she choose? Him or her family?(PAN/OC)..fem!Henry..PLEASE REVIEW!..**PAN ISN'T RELATED**
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is the first chapter of the rewrite of my original story, The Lost Girl. So there are going to be some big changes like Pan's back story... Because honestly. WHY?! D: lol anyway... So next chapter is going to take place at the end of season 2 so I hope you stick around for it. It should be posted later today!(:  
I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**ALSO, QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Would you prefer for this story to be written in 3rd person POV or 1st person from Haylee's POV? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!(:**

* * *

_Once upon a time there was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our World. This is how it happened..._

To anyone watching the young prince on his horse, it looked like he was running from something or like he was being chased by something. But he wasn't running from something, and nothing was chasing him. A grin slowly spread across the blonde prince's face as he nudged his horse to go faster. Snow had covered the ground, and the chill in the air made him think that it was going to start snowing soon once again. He smiled as he raced through the forest, his heart pounding with anticipation. He would find her. He had promised her that he would always find her.

Dirt kicked up at the prince as his horses strong hooves finally made contact with the soft dirt of the forest. "Alright, boy." The prince said to his steed. "Let's find Snow." He gently nudged the horse in the right direction which was a little further into the forest. He could faintly see what looked like the dwarves surrounding something, and his heart sank. He quickly jumped down from his horse as they neared the scene, his heart clenching as he observed the group.

"You're too late." Doc said sadly as the prince came to stand beside him. Charming looked past him and at the glass coffin that resided beside him. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, and his mouth went dry as he rushed forward with an unbelieving expression on his face.

His eyes were wide with fear as he stared down into the face of his one true love, his beautiful Snow White. "No. No!" He cried as he looked at her expressionless face. There was no color in her once soft pink cheeks, and her beautiful green eyes would never open or look at him again. His eyes welled with tears as he observed her. "Open it!" He demanded the dwarves.

They looked at him with something akin to pity in their eyes, not moving as he stared at them all with a pain filled expression. Grumpy looked at the prince, leaning against the coffin. "I'm sorry, she's gone." He said with a solemn expression.

Prince Charming looked at the dwarves with sadness as he tried to hold it together. He would try to hold it together, at least until he was alone. "At least let me say goodbye." He said breathily to the dwarves, his eyes welling with tears.

The dwarves looked at each other before nodding. They moved slowly and carefully as they removed the lid of the coffin, allowing the elements to once again greet Snow White. Snow had begun to fall and a few flakes had landed in her black hair.

The prince looked defeated as he slowly moved forward. He came to stand beside her coffin with blurry eyes and a heavy heart. He reached a shaking hand out and placed it on her head, brushing back the soft black locks of hair that had framed her face. "Snow…" He whispered longingly as he leaned forward. He placed a gentle, sad kiss on his her stony and cold lips.

What felt like a strong gust of wind came when his lips touched hers, blowing all of the dwarves back a few feet as they stared at each other in wonder.

Snow White's bright green eyes snapped open and a loud gasp escaped her as she shot up from her slumber. She stared up at her prince with awe and love.

"You... you found me." She gasps as she stared up at him with a loving and adoring smile. Her chest heaved as she drew air in.

He gave a crooked grin as he brushed some hair behind her ear and said "Did you ever doubt I would?"

She sat up, placing a hand on his face with a smile. "Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause." She said airily. She shivered as she realized how cold it was, and the dress she had been wearing left her arms bare.

Charming grinned as he brushed some hair behind her ear, his heart alight with joy. "Well, you never have to worry, I will always find you." He swore to her. He drew his cape from his body and wrapped it around her shoulder.

She smiled up at him with bright eyes. "Do you promise?"

:-:

Not too long after that, Snow White and her Prince Charming stood at the alter on their wedding day. The room was filled with people from all over the kingdom, waiting to see their true Queen marry her Prince. Everyone loved Snow White and Prince Charming because of how different they were from the Evil Queen. One could say that they were nearly polar opposites.

"I do." The Prince said with love as he stared down into his lovers eyes.

The minister stood with a smile on his face as he turned to Snow with kind and gentle eyes. "And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?"

She grinned up at her Prince with love in her eyes and her heart skipped a beat. "I do." She said tenderly.

The minister grinned and looked around the room. He opened his mouth and spoke loud and clear with conviction. "I now pronounce you, Snow White and Prince Charming, husband and wife!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the two leaned forward and gripped each other's hands tightly, their lips almost touching as they went to take their first kiss as a married couple.

Then, the room seemed to grow cold and foreboding as dread filled the inhabitants of the large and light room. The large wooden doors slammed open, causing them all to look towards it in wonder. Snow and Charming narrowed their eyes with anger.

There, standing in the doorway, was a woman. Her posture was impeccable as she stalked into the room with a proud stature. She was dressed in black from head to toe, aside from the few dark red feathers that were sewn into the cape attached to the back of her coat. Her raven hair was up in a high ponytail that had a lace hat that came down her forehead. The woman reeked of evil and darkness.

"Sorry I'm late." She said cockily as she walked forward with a smirk on her face and a hand on her hip.

Doc shouted out to the crowd before them. "It's the Queen! Run!" He then made to move, but someone grabbed his arm to stop him.

Snow White glared and reached out quickly, grabbing Charming's sword from his belt before he could protest, pointed it at the Queen. To an outsider, the scene would have looked amusing. There stood the beautiful and merciful Snow White in her wedding dress, with her newly wed husbands sword pointed at the chest of the Evil Queen.

"She's not a queen anymore! She's nothing more than an evil witch!" She shouted. Her face became a light shade of red with rage as she stared down the woman before her. Of all days she could have pulled this, and it had to be the most important day of her life?

Charming grabbed the sword from her and stood in front of her. "No no no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need. You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding." He said with conviction as he glared at the Queen.

The Queen simply smirked and paced forward as she spoke, glancing around as she did so. "Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift." She then gave a sickening and terrifying grin.

Snow White huffed and glared at her with hate. "We want nothing from you." She spoke loud and clear to the woman she had once thought so much of.

The Queen simply scoffed and paced around the room, looking at Snow White the whole time. "But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." She finished with a growl before turning on her heel and moving to walk out of the room with a smirk of victory on her face.

"Hey!" Charming shouted in anger. The Queen turned to face him with an eyebrow raised, just in time to see the sword being thrown right at her. Grinning with an evil glint in her eye, she waved her hand.

The queen and the sword disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

:-:

The teenage girl snapped the book close with a sigh, her head resting against the blue head rest of her seat on the bus. She closed her chocolate brown eyes with a sigh and clutched the book to her chest with the feeling of anxiety settled low in her stomach.

"That a good book?" An older woman in the seat across the aisle asked her with a smile. The girl opened her eyes and looked over at the woman with a smile. She had a kind and warm face, the kind that invited you in.

"This... it's more than just a book." She said softly to the woman. She ran her thumb over the large and elegant writing, her lips quirking up into a small smile.

The lady chuckled and smiled at her as she settled back into her seat. "Oh."

"Boston sub-station. Thank you for riding Greyhound." An announcement came over the bus, causing the girl to glance down the aisle nervously.

She got up quickly, grabbing her back pack and slinging it over her shoulder after she shoved her large book into her bag. "Thanks!" She said to the bus driver as she hurried off the bus. She threw her dark brown hair up into a high bun, leaving some hair to frame her face as she walked out into the dark city.

Looking around nervously, she glanced down the street for any cabs. She sighed as she noticed a black cab sitting by the curb. "I swear I have been so lucky so far…" She snickered to herself as she hurried to the side of the cab.

Knocking on the passenger doors window, she gave a sweet and charming smile to the man as he rolled down the window and took his phone away from his ear. He told the person on the other line to hold on before smiling at her.

"Uh, do you take credit cards?" She asked, holding the piece of plastic up for the man to see.

The man nodded before speaking with a small smile. "Where to, little lady?" He asked.

:-:

As the teenage girl walked up to the door with the number 205 next to it, she took in a deep breath. She glared at the offending numbers with a nervous and slightly horrified look on her face.

"Well, it's now or never." She said as she brought a pale hand up to push the doorbell. She swallowed as she heard banging and feet against the floor.

She straightened out her black hoodie and smoothed down her skinny jeans. As she waited, she glared at the whites of her grey converse.

The door opened, and there stood a woman in a red dress with long and wavy blonde hair. Her eyes were a startling shade of blue-grey. "Uh... can I help you?" She spoke with a confused look towards the girl. This had to be Emma Swan… It just had to be. Despite their hair and eyes being a different color, they looked too much alike to not be related.

Suddenly remembering that "being yourself" is the most important thing to do, she decided to do just that.

"Are you Emma Swan?" She asked the woman with a sudden boost of confidence she placed a hand on her jutted out hip with a raised brow.

The blonde woman looked at her oddly and frowned. "Yeah, who are you?" She asked the teenager.

The girl smirked and spoke. "My name is Haylee. I'm your daughter." She said with a nonchalant shrug. She slipped under Emma's arm and waltzed into the place with a skip in her step. "Whoa nice place." She said as she threw her bag on the floor and walked over to the fridge. She opened it and grabbed out a can of soda and cracking it open. "You got any food?" She asked with a raised brow as she walked back to the couch and practically threw herself on it. She propped her feet up on the coffee table and looked at the woman with raised eyebrows as she sipped on her soda.

Emma gaped at her with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"I really hope I didn't break you." Haylee groaned as she continued to stare at the woman.


	2. Typical

**Hey guys! WOW! I am really happy with the response from you guys from the first chapter! I mean WOW! 30 faves and 32 follows! and 5 reviews :3 But really guys thanks so much! :D I would like to thank dream lighting, musicluver246, The Lady Geek, grapejuice101, and my guest reviewer for reviewing! So... here it is and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^-^**

**BTW, if you are interested in another Pan/OC fic, I am currently starting another story called "Over The Love." I have 2 chapters posted, but this story is my top priority. So, if you guys want to check that out.. Well yeah!(:**

**Anyway, I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER ;)**

* * *

Haylee groaned as she rolled over in her bed, the thick purple comforter tangling around her legs as she struggled to reach her nightstand. She huffed as she reached out her pale hand as far as she could before growling in anger, finally just swatting the annoying beeping device from her nightstand with a bang. The cord attached to it pulled out of the wall, and the top of it broke off with a loud crack as it smacked against the wall before bouncing onto the soft plush carpet.

The teenager rolled over and buried her face back into her pillow with a sigh. "Sweet, sweet silence… How I love you so." She moaned as she began to drift off once more. She felt her mind begin to cloud over, and could feel her heart thumping in her chest, almost lulling her back into sleep.

"Haylee, it's time to get up!" Regina called down the hall. She walked down the hall and tapped on the door before opening it. "Granny is going to watch you today while I and the rest of those idiots figure some things out. Okay?" She smiled at the teenager in bed.

Haylee groaned and let out a long sigh as she stared up at the white ceiling of her room. "Yeah… Okay." She said with a frown. "Uh, Mom?" She said with a nervous chuckle. "I think I broke the clock again." She said to the dark haired woman. To be honest, her mother intimidated her and she hated to admit it. Of course, one thing she was taught was to always be proud of who she was and to stand up for herself all the time.

She had taken that advice wisely. Haylee was bullied as a kid, and because of those bullies she had some big problems… But now? Heh. Well they wouldn't want to get on her bad side now.

The woman sighed before nodding her head. "Okay, we will buy a new one once all of this is over, and after that the alarm is being put across the room." She smirked at the groan her daughter gave. "Then you _have_ to actually get up to turn it off." She smirked once more before turning to walk out of the room. "Ruby should be here any minute to pick you up, so I suggest you get out of bed." She laughed as Haylee rolled her eyes and rolled out of bed.

She stretched out her body and popped her hips side to side as she arched her back. Gripping her phone and towel in one hand, she made her way to the bathroom quickly. She shivered as her feet touched the cold tile floor but shrugged and turned the shower on as hot as it could go.

Showering rather quickly, she blew dry her hair, deciding to leave her thick brown-black hair down in its soft waves for the day. She brushed her teeth and looked down as she went into the medicine cabinet to grab a small orange bottle with tiny white pills inside. Sighing, she shook a pill out of the container before looking up at herself in the mirror with a dark and downtrodden stare. "Another day in the life of Haylee Mills." She said blankly to herself as she took a small gulp of water and downed the pill.

She hurried and lined her eyes with eyeliner before rushing back to her room to get dressed. It had been a good twenty minutes, and Red was supposed to be there any minute. She had a really good relationship with Ruby, and she was the closest thing to a best friend that Haylee had. All of the other kids around her age thought she was crazy, and after the curse had been broken they were too terrified of her mother to come near her.

Haylee glared at her closet before sighing and settling for a pair of black leggings and a baggy off the shoulder sweater in her favorite color, purple. She slipped on a pair of black slouched boots that reached just below her knee, just in time for the doorbell to ring.

"Yes!" She fist pumped the air as she ran down the stairs and to the door. She threw the door open and grinned at Ruby. "Hey." She said with a wiggle of her brows. She grabbed her messenger bag and threw it over her shoulder as she grabbed her coat from one of the hooks beside the door.

The older girl looked at her with raised brows and smirked. "What was that?" She asked hesitantly.

"Nothing..." She said with a smirk. "You should have seen your face." She laughed at her with a sly look. "Anyway, where are we meeting the Granny?" She said as she stepped outside of the house and stood beside her friend. She closed and locked the door before beginning to walk down the brick pathway.

Ruby smirked and poked her stomach. "Well Miss Mills, I am going to work. You, on the other hand are in for a fun filled day at the park." She finished with a laugh as the younger girl groaned and covered her face with her hands.

Haylee pouted and crossed her arms over her chest as they walked. "Sometimes I really hate it, Red."

The older girl raised an eyebrow and looked at her with confusion. "What?"

Haylee shook her head and mumbled under her breath to herself. "Nothing." She growled. She was tired of being treated like a weak and irresponsible kid. She hated being protected by others when she knew she could defend herself.

She couldn't stand it anymore.

Ruby sighed and dragged the younger girl down the street with a shake of her head. "They'll see one day, Haylee." She said simply.

Haylee looked over at her with a small smile. "See, I don't have to say anything… you already know what I am talking about." She smirked before continuing. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around, Mutt." She snickered.

Ruby groaned and shoved her shoulder.

:-:

Haylee watched as Granny paced back and forth in front of her with her crossbow in hand. She had a determined look on her face, and Haylee knew that she would not let anything harm her. As the teenager swung on the tire swing like she had done so many times before as a child, she realized just how terrible her childhood was. She remembered how innocent and pure being a child was, and the bullies that terrorized her ruthlessly for believing in fairy tales. And she had magic to thank for releasing her from her prison.

She sighed and continued to swing with a large frown on her face. She was tired of being treated like a child, and she would make them see that she could protect herself. She didn't need them to protect her!

She watched as Granny turned and shot a glare to her left. She glanced over in the direction the old woman was glaring and realized Mary Margaret, David, and Emma were talking to Gold.

"Heh. Gold." She mumbled to herself as she swung a little bit higher.

She wanted to groan at the thought of his name. So, the big, mean, and scary Mr. Gold / the Dark One was her grandfather. She never thought he was the grandfatherly type and she doubted he would start to be anytime soon, and honestly she didn't care. She nearly scoffed as an image of Gold wearing an apron giving her cookies popped into her head. He would say "Here you go, _dearie_." and wave his hand dramatically. Yeah… She would pay to see that!

She snorted in amusement at her own thought, but stifled her laughter when she noticed Emma walking over to her. She slowed down her swinging to a stop and sat there waiting for Emma to come to her.

"Oh hey, Emma." She said with a small smile. Yeah, she had gotten really upset a few times thinking that Emma had just abandoned her for no reason, but she knew that was not the case. She loved Emma just as much as she loved Regina, and she didn't blame her for giving her the chance she never had. After showing up at her apartment that one night, they had been almost inseparable and Emma had become something like a friend to Haylee.

"Haylee, hey." She said as she strode to stand beside the girl on the swing. "I need to talk to you, it's really important." She said with sad eyes.

Haylee stared at Emma in confusion before getting off of the swing with a bounce in her step. She brushed off her pants and linked her arm with Emma's. A smile came over her face as she led Emma to the old wooden bench across from the swing.

"What's up?" She asked in confusion as Emma turned towards her with a sad and pitiful look in her eyes and placed a hand on her knee. "Aw, come on Emmy!" She snickered. "I'm sure it can't be that bad. I mean look at everything that has happened so far, and we have gotten through it." She said to the woman. "So what's wrong?" She asked her.

"It's about Neal." The blonde started. She swallowed, trying to moisten her now dry mouth and the smile left her face. "Tamara shot him. T-they had a magic bean, and they sent him through a portal." She said quickly as she observed the teenager sitting next to her. Haylee paled as Emma looked into her eyes, trying to find any sign of emotion. "Haylee?" She asked quietly as she brushed a long strand of dark brown hair from her face. Tears filled Haylee's eyes, and she bit down on her lip hard. She felt her skin break and could taste blood as she tried not to cry.

Haylee felt Emma's warm arms wrap around her shoulders, and was pulled into her chest. She felt a sob rip its way out of her before she could stop it, and then she lost all control. She glared at her lap as she thought about everything she had wanted to do, wanted to say… And now she would never get that chance. She had not even gotten to know him well, and that was what upset her most. She would never get to know the man she could have called dad one day, and she was angry.

Haylee stood quickly, brushing Emma off of her. She watched as Emma stood, reaching a gloved hand out for her. "Just leave me alone." Haylee snapped with anger. Emma looked at her with shock and sadness as. "I'm sorry… But please, just leave me alone." Haylee whispered to her softly.

:-:

Haylee stood beside Mary Margaret and David as they entered the loft where Regina was waiting for them. As soon as she saw her mom, she ran to her with relief on her face. She needed her family now more than ever. She couldn't lose anyone else.

"Haylee!" She called as the teenager ran forward to hug her tightly around the waist. She buried her head in her shoulder and gripped onto her until her knuckles turned white.

"Mom!" She said with relief as Regina ran a hand through her hair soothingly.

The moment was ruined when all of a sudden, the earth beneath their feet shook, causing all of them to stare at each other wide eyed as things began to fall off of shelves and smash against the floor. It was almost like a mini earthquake. Haylee watched as Emma turned and stared at Regina wide eyed while speaking quickly.

"Regina, was that-"

Regina cut her off with a fearful and nervous look on her face. "Yes. The diamond was activated."

Haylee stepped back from the two of them and glanced at both of her mothers and her grandparents. "So… because some idiot activated that dumb rock we are all going to die?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "This is so typical." She muttered to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Mary Margaret glared at her with her bright green eyes. "Haylee, this is a serious situation." She said sternly. "Can you at least act mature right now?"

Haylee rolled her eyes before turning to Regina who had grabbed her hand comfortingly.

"You will be safe…" She said with a gentle smile and pain filled eyes. "You were born here." She told her sadly.

Haylee glared at the floor, her face burning in anger. "So you are going to leave me alone? That's real nice. First Emma! Now you too." She growled at the dark haired woman.

They couldn't do this to her! She would be left completely alone, without anyone to care about her. Where would she go when Storybrooke was destroyed and all was left was her? She shook her head and glared at the floor halfheartedly.

Regina did not get angry at her or yell at her for snapping. All she did was stare at her with a pitiful look saying, "I'm so sorry, Haylee." She placed a hand on her arm and spoke softly. "I never wanted this for you."

Emma glared at Regina with defiance and determination. She frowned and spoke through clenched teeth. "That's not going to happen. I am not going to let it." Her eyes were as bright and as intense as fire when she said this. "You did this, now make it stop." She said as she stared at Regina with wide eyes.

Regina turned to stare at her with narrowed eyes. "I can't. There is no way." Haylee realized there was no snarky tone or sarcasm as she spoke to Emma.

"Well figure it out! It's your fault!" Emma practically screamed at Regina, causing Haylee to glare at her.

Haylee growled in frustration before speaking up. "How about we all shut up for a minute, yeah? We are not going to get anywhere fighting, now are we?" She spat. Noticing her family's weary looks she sighed and put a hand to her head. "I already lost my father. I refuse to lose anyone else."

:-:

Haylee sat in Granny's with the dwarves and Mary Margaret, eating a cheeseburger. Granny was the best cook in the universe, and Haylee would not be able to live with herself if she didn't get to eat one more of Granny's meals before total destruction of Storybrooke.

She thought she was being a little morbid, but she did not think that they would succeed. Perhaps this was the time for them; maybe just maybe it was destined for this all to happen. Maybe they were supposed to meet their downfall by the hands of Greg and Tamara. There were too many possibilities that ran through her head as she chewed on her burger.

She sighed in frustration before biting into the large burger once more. She picked at the french fries on her plate with a small frown on her face.

Mary Margaret came to stand beside her smiled slightly. "What's wrong?" She asked worried for her granddaughter.

Haylee glared at her with a "duh" expression. "I wish things were different. Trust me, I'm the luckiest girl alive to have the family I have, but I hate it… I hate it all. Don't you?" She asked more to herself than to Mary Margaret. "Ya know, sometimes I wonder if it was even worth it. The curse I mean… Sure, it brought me into the world, but… Half the time I feel like no one even considers how I feel about all of this…" She whispered. At that point she wasn't even talking to Mary Margaret. She felt like she was more or less talking to herself.

Mary Margaret gaped at her before sighing and placing a gentle hand on her back. "Everything will be okay." She said with a small smile. "Just take deep breaths, Haylee. You are fine. You are safe." She said.

Haylee scoffed and mumbled under her breath as Mary Margaret turned away. "Right." She said sarcastically.

All of a sudden, the glass door to the small diner slammed open and in walked a relieved looking Emma, a grinning David, and an expressionless Captain Hook.

"We got the bean!" David yelled to everyone, causing everyone to cheer and let out cries of joy. Haylee pushed her burger away and wiped her hands before standing. She sucked on the straw of her soda with a small gleam in her eye.

Emma looked out of breath as she walked over to David. "You did it? You okay?" She asked as she noticed a spot of blood on the top of his arm.

David smiled and nodded to her. "Yeah, it's just a graze." He told her with a smile.

"Good. Let's get going. Haylee!" She said before rushing over to Haylee. The girl smiled before narrowing her eyes at her.

Haylee raised an eyebrow before tilting her head. "Where's Regina?" She asked with suspicion in her eyes and a weary tone.

Emma looked into her eyes with sadness. "Regina can hold off the self-destruct long enough for us to escape, but she won't make it." She told her. Haylee stared wide eyes before turning her gaze on the rest of their group.

Haylee glared from Emma to Mary Margaret to David and back. "Family does not get left behind. We need to find another way. We saved her from the wraith didn't we?" She asked with anger. "She would save you guys if I asked her to! So why are you going to do this to her? To me?" She questioned them.

Mary Margaret looked as though she had just realized something extremely important. "The wraith… Why can't we send the self-destruct through a portal like we did the wraith?" She asked quickly. Everyone looked at each other for a moment before thinking it over.

Haylee watched as they all argued with Emma, before she finally agreed to send the self-destruct through the portal.

Hook snatched the pouch with the bean from Emma though, and threatened to take it for himself. Haylee glared at him before smirking.

"Whoa, chill out Captain Crunch." Haylee said. She walked over to Hook and leaned close to him as she whispered in his ear. "I know you like Emma, and if you take that bean your chance with her is ruined." She spoke quickly so that no one would realize what she had done. "Give her the pouch." She said once more.

:-:

As they got into the mines, a blue glow covered the gray rocky walls. Haylee jogged ahead of the others and gaped at what she saw. Her mother, Regina stood shaking as she tried to control the self-destruct. Haylee watched as she looked up and saw her standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped as though even speaking were straining her.

"Saving you." Haylee said quickly. "We have a bean, and we can send the self-destruct through a portal!" She said to her mother. "I told you I refuse to lose another person." She smirked as her mother smiled at her.

Haylee watched as Emma brought the pouch out and stuck her hand in. She froze and glanced up at everyone. "It's gone. The bean is gone." She said in shock.

Everyone looked at her with wide and fearful eyes. Tears filled Emma's eyes, and it seemed that she finally realized the severity of the situation. They were going to die, and Haylee would be left alone.

"Mom... Dad…" She said in a choked up voice. She rushed over and hugged Mary Margaret, David, and Haylee. Haylee grimaced and shifted until she was able to sneak her way out of the hug and walk over to Regina with tear filled eyes.

"Mom…" She whispered. Regina looked up at her with bright, tear filled eyes. "I don't want to lose you!" She said brokenly.

"I'm sorry, Haylee… I'm not strong enough. I'm just not." She said breathily as tears rolled down her cheeks. Haylee hugged her tightly from the side, tears falling down her face also.

Haylee watched as Emma looked over at them, realization and hope suddenly on her face. "You might not be strong enough. But maybe we are." She said to Regina with wide eyes.

The two nodded to each other in understanding before getting to work.

:-:

"Oh my god, you freak. Let me go! I swear to God I will destroy you once my hands are free." Haylee screeched as she was pulled roughly by her bound wrists. Greg and Tamara had taken her during the confusion in the mines, and had zip tied her wrists together before dragging her roughly outside.

"Relax. We're not going to hurt you." Tamara said as they hurried along the docks.

Haylee scoffed at her and mimicked her in a childish tone. "Right, because I'm totally going to believe you idiots kidnapped me to take me to Disney Land." She spat at them. "What do you want?" She growled in a menacing tone. Benefit of being the Evil Queens kid? She knew how to mess with a person's head.

"We came here to destroy magic, Haylee. But then we found something more important." Greg said. Haylee's eyes snapped up to look at him with pure hatred. "Something that changed everything." He went quiet with an almost childlike look of glee on his face.

Haylee rolled her eyes. "Well, the suspense is killing me. Pray tell, what could it possibly be?" She said sarcastically with a scoff.

Greg rolled his eyes and glared at her. "You."

Haylee scoffed and growled as she was tugged along. "No shit Sherlock, but why?"

They neared the water, and he gave no response. "HAYLEE!" She heard voices screaming for her. Looking to her right, she saw her family running up the dock toward her with fearful looks on their faces.

She didn't realize that would be the last time she would see her family for a while, and that the next time she did she would be different.

Tamara threw a magic bean into the water, and Haylee watched with a sick fascination as the water swirled and turned into a bright green swirling portal to a world unknown to her. She felt hands grab her arms and watched with fear as the portal became closer. As she neared the edge of the dock, she felt hands shove her hard before her feet left the safety of the ground.

The only thing she could do was scream as the portal sucked her into a whole different world… A world that would destroy her.


	3. Friends and Enemies

**HELLO ! :D Okay so this story is practically my baby... Like seriously I just love it so much because I am really trying my best for you guys, so I hope I'm doing you all proud D; **

**ANYWAY!... continuing on.. PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT IS! :)**

**I would love to thank my lovely reviewers from last chapter; pogocrazy7, GingerGeekGal1796, and my guest reviewer! Really, you made my day(:**

**The next chappie should be up soon (hopefully by the end of the weekend) so I hope you all stick around!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time !.. unfortunately.. ;(**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I ADORE REVIEWS :)**

* * *

Haylee grunted as her body hit something hard, wet, and sandy. Looking down, she realized she had landed on a sandy beach. She felt sand on her face and she knew it had gotten into her hair. She growled low in her throat as she glared up at the two adults with hatred, her heart pounding in her chest. She hated to admit it, but she was scared. She did not know what they were going to do to her, but she knew that for whatever reason they brought her here, it was not a good one. She had to get away and find someone to help her.

She quickly scrambled to her feet, sliding on the wet sand in the process. Glancing over at Idiot 1 and Idiot 2, she saw they were still on the ground. She had to escape now, while they were still down! She began to move her feet but was stopped by Idiot 2, Greg.

"Oh no no, slow down girl." Greg said as he grabbed the back of her jacket. She yelped in surprise and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You got nowhere to go." He said with a smirk on his face. Haylee growled as he threw her a few feet in front of him. She would make sure he paid for that.

She watched with narrowed eyes as Tamara walked forward, taking off her jacket. "We made it!" She exclaimed to Greg. She smiled brightly, looking relieved. "Mission accomplished." Haylee scoffed as she said this. She seriously hated her at the moment.

Haylee rolled her eyes in frustration before turning to look at them with raised eyebrows. "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you…" She said as she kicked up some sand. She watched them both squirm with a smirk on her face. "My family is coming to get me. And I mean my whole family. So unless you want Snow White, Prince Charming, the Evil Queen, the Savior, and possibly the Dark One on your asses, I suggest you let me go."

She watched with her head held high as Greg walked forward. He looked out to the ocean and said, "You might want to look around, kid. You see any clock towers?" He asked, pointing towards the ocean. He circled back over to Tamara, a smirk on his face. "You're a long way from Storybrooke." He said as though he were talking to a child.

Haylee rolled her eyes and took two steps towards him. "Doesn't matter. My family has been to the Enchanted Forest before and they will get here again." She said with conviction. "The Charming's always find each other." She said with determination and fire in her brown eyes. "Eh, and The Evil Queen can find anything if she puts her mind to it." She added as an afterthought.

Everyone froze when they what sounded like a pack of wolves howling, the sound echoing through the night just beyond that tree line. Tamara flicked her gaze to Haylee, slight fear in her eyes. "Well we aren't in the Enchanted Forest." She smirked cockily before speaking once more. "This is Neverland."

Haylee looked at her wide eyed before speaking. "Neverland?" She whispered. She stared at them with wide eyes. "You mean like Peter Pan and Lost Boys?" Tamara nodded with a smug look. "You are here to destroy Neverland?" She questioned incredulously.

Tamara glanced at her once more. "It's the mother lode of all magic." She said before turning back to Greg. "Where's the communicator? We need to signal the home office." She demanded as she looked at him. Haylee snorted.

"I can tell who wears the pants in this relationship." She crowed. She did say he would pay for what he had done… She just didn't say how.

Greg handed her some device as he ignored Haylee, saying, "Here you go, T."

Haylee scoffed before glaring at the two of them. "Are you two stupid?" They looked at her in confusion. "An office in the jungle… huh. Who works there?" She asked she asked raising her brows in a mysterious type of way.

Greg looked up at her with disdain. "Who we work for, is not your concern kid." He walked forward after having adjusting the straps on his back pack, a large frown on his face. "Just know that they take care of us." He finished with a smug look.

Haylee glared at him. Was he an idiot? Oh yeah… she knew there was a reason he was Idiot 2. "Do they? Do they know how to tell you to get back home after you destroy Magic?" She snorted at the two of them. "You _really_ didn't think that one through, did you?"

Greg looked her in the eye and said very clearly, "We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause."

All of a sudden, Tamara looked at the device in her hand with fascination. "Greg?" She called. He acknowledged her call. "I'm not getting a status light on this thing." She said as she handed the device to him.

He looked at her before flipping the device around. "Did you check the batteries?" He asked. He popped off the back of the device. Haylee let out a chuckle when all that came out was sand.

"What the hell is this? A toy?" Tamara asked incredulously. Her face turned grim as she grew angrier.

Haylee smirked at the two. Looks like their 'plans' were not going so well. "Guess it's a good thing you don't ask questions, huh?" She asked sarcastically. She thought it was kind of funny even though she knew the situation she was in was a bad one. A very, very bad one.

Greg glared at her before shoving her roughly. "Let's go. Walk."

:-:

Haylee stood rocking on her heels as she watched Greg bend over a pile of twigs and dry grass. He lit a match that glowed a bright red-orange color before dropping it into the pile of shrubbery. Tamara paced back and forth, her hair frizzed and her face pulled down in a frown. She had taken her jacket off with the help of Tamara, and was now back in her zip ties. Oh the joy!

Haylee still couldn't believe that she was in _Neverland _of all realms. Of course, she immediately felt stupid for being so shocked. She knew that Captain Hook was real, so why wouldn't there be a Neverland? She supposed she had never really thought about it like that before.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she decided to taunt Greg a little bit more. "You making smores?" Haylee asked with raised eyebrows. She watched as Greg looked up at her with a large frown and she immediately felt a wave of satisfaction roll over her. "I don't think smores will help right now, but knock yourself out." There was nothing she could do to get away, but she could piss off her captors. It was not like they could hurt her. They still needed her. But _what_ did they need her for?

"No." He said as he brushed off his hands. "I'm not making smores. I'm building a signal." He said as he looked around him. "Help me gather some dry leaves. We need to let the home office know we are here." He said as he pointed around them to the trees and the ground beneath them.

Tamara looked at him with skepticism. She crossed her arms and frowned as she took a few steps forward franticly. "What if that isn't enough?" She moved forward and spoke very clearly. "What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident?" She pondered. Haylee smirked as she watched the woman bite her nails with anxiety.

Greg glared at her and spoke through clenched teeth. "Don't let the kid get in your head." He nearly growled as he gripped her arms in his hands.

Haylee lifted her arms to show surrender but froze as she heard the sound of footsteps, and trees rustling. She took a step back and muttered a curse under her breath as one older boy with a cloak came out of the jungle with a large club resting on his shoulder. Next thing she knew, more boys of all ages were coming from the jungle. Were these the lost boys? She was in Neverland after all, so she knew that they had to be around here somewhere.

The boy with the club appeared to be the leader so he walked forward. He was cute but a large scar marred his face. He grinned a dark, knowing smile as he watched Greg and Tamara shift uneasily on their feet.

"Who are you?" Greg asked with 'courage.' It was clear though that he was intimidated. They could all see it. They were surrounded after all. Haylee shifted on her feet and glanced around with a weary look. Something bad was going to happen, she could feel it.

He smirked and spoke. "We're the home office." He said in a matter of fact tone. He spread his arms wide in a welcome gesture. "Welcome to Neverland!" He said with a smirk as the two adults stared at him with shock and disbelief.

Haylee couldn't help but wonder who this boy was. He sure didn't look like any version of Peter Pan that she had ever seen so why was he leading the Lost Boys?

Greg looked back to Tamara, and Haylee couldn't help but to stare at the boys that surrounded them. Some of them were older, around her age, and some of them looked as young as ten. They all wore the same knowing and dark smiles, and to be honest it frightened Haylee. She was intimidated by the boys but she was not going to show it. It would only make her look weak, and she really didn't need to look weak at the moment. She held her head high and glared at the boy with the scar.

"The home office… is a bunch of teenagers?" Tamara asked through clenched teeth. She was pissed, and if they had been in a less serious situation Haylee would have laughed at her.

Haylee rolled her eyes and glared at Tamara. "They aren't just teenagers, stupid. They're the Lost Boys." She hissed at her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She watched as the boy with the scar looked to her with a smirk, his grey eyes sparkling dangerously. She stared back at him and took in the blonde hair peeking out from beneath his cloak. "Well look at that." He said as he stared at her.

Haylee narrowed her eyes at him and frowned. "Why would the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?" She questioned out loud, earning the attention of the rest of them.

The scarred boy looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Who said we wanted to destroy magic?" He asked in a taunting and amused tone.

Haylee huffed as she watched Greg speak. "That was our mission." He said as he pointed his hand at his chest and then pointing to Tamara.

The scarred boy raised an eyebrow as he turned to speak to Greg with yet another smirk on his face. "So you were told, yes." He looked over at Haylee with dark eyes. "Now the girl. Hand her over." He said as he stared at her.

Haylee stepped back twice and looked at Tamara quickly. Tamara caught her glance and glared at the boy. She didn't want to be in Neverland in the first place, and she was not going with the Lost Boys! "Not until you tell us the plan." She walked to stand in front of Haylee with a stubborn look on her face. "For magic, for getting home…" She trailed off.

The boy looked Greg in the eye with an amused look before glancing at Tamara too. "You're not getting home." He said simply.

Greg looked at him with anger and spoke in a level tone. "Then you're not getting the girl."

The boy grinned, but it wasn't a happy grin. It was the kind of grin that said 'and who is going to stop me?' Haylee shivered and hugged her purple sweater closer to her body. "Of course we are."

All of a sudden, a dark shadowy figure swooped down from the sky where it had been lurking before. The only light thing on it was the creature's bright white glowing eyes. The thing swooped down and seemed to go _through_ Greg. Haylee stumbled back as another black thing came out of Greg with the other one. "What the hell?" Haylee whispered in awe of what had just happened.

Greg fell to the ground with a thud, his skin pale and his eyes blank. Greg was _dead_.

Tamara turned to Haylee and yelled to her with a horrified look on her face. "Run!"

Haylee didn't need to be told twice. She nodded before she turned on her heel and took off into the jungle, her heart pounding in her chest as tears filled her eyes.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She growled as she ran.

:-:

Haylee panted as she ran farther and farther through the jungle. She had to keep going, she had to keep running. She had twigs and leaves tangled in her long dark brown hair, but at that point she didn't care; she had to keep running. There were leaves and branches all along the ground, and she had to jump to avoid some of them. A few times she had almost fallen from the slippery bottoms of her boots, but she had to _keep going_. She could hear the Lost Boys running behind her, and she refused to be caught. She couldn't be caught. At least, she couldn't be caught if she wanted to survive.

Fate seemed to have something twisted else in mind though, because one minute she was running, and the next she was falling onto the ground, having tripped over a vine that had been hidden on the jungle floor. She let out a small scream as the ground rushed up to meet her, and the foot falls got louder as they approached. She didn't even want to think what they would do to her, but she had to get up. "Get up!" She growled to herself as she heard them getting closer.

But before they could get to her, someone else did instead.

"Come on!" A voice called to her franticly.

A hand shot out from behind a tree next to her and gripped her by the back of her purple sweater. She heard it tear with a loud rip, causing her to wince. The person pulled her behind the tree with them and leaned over her to look just past the tree. She sighed in relief and panted as she caught her breath.

She watched as the boy flipped the hood he was wearing off, and her heart fluttered a little bit in her chest. He had green eyes that were so bright she thought that she would get lost in them, and his hair was a fluffy and soft looking light brown color. She felt a pull to him, like she felt she knew him somehow, or that she should know him somehow. But she knew that couldn't be possible… She had never seen anyone like him before in her entire life.

"T-thanks." She stuttered and blinked as his gaze flickered back to her. She felt really awkward and ugly standing next to him at the moment. She knew she wasn't looking her best, and it was kind of embarrassing. _'Come on, Haylee! Now is so not the time to be a girl!_' She thought to herself in anger as she shook her head.

He leaned forward so that his face was next to hers and spoke to her quietly and quickly. "Pan and his forces know everything about this island and everything that happens on it. You must be careful!" He exclaimed as his green eyes met her brown ones. Noticing her hands were bound together, he took a small knife from the belt around his waist and cut the binds from her wrists. She swallowed and nodded to him in thanks as she rubbed her wrists slightly.

"Are you a Lost Boy?" She asked curiously with a nervous lilt in her voice. She cleared her throat and looked around. She rubbed her wrists and watched as he looked around at their surroundings with cautious eyes.

His eyes met hers and he spoke quickly. "I was. But I escaped. Now they are after me too." He said as he pointed to himself. He seemed genuine, and she could use all the help that she could get. One ally was better than none.

She stared at him with shock before speaking. "How? What happened?" She whispered to him pleadingly. If he had escaped the Lost Boys before, he could help her too!

He spoke quickly. "No time for questions! We must keep moving!" He said as his eyes darted around before settling back on her face. He held out a hand and helped her to her feet. "Come!"

:-:

Haylee and her mysterious companion ran through the jungle, trying to escape the Lost Boys. She feared what they would do to her and her new friend, if she could call him that. Would they kill them? Or would they keep them locked up forever? Would they be tortured?

Haylee nearly hit herself at these thoughts. She had to stay calm. Being calm was key in a situation like this. At least that was what she thought.

The boy paused and spoke quickly. "I think we lost them." He whispered.

Haylee looked up to meet his gaze and sighed. "Oh good, can we rest for a minute?" She practically begged. She felt like her whole body was on fire. She was a very fit girl, but they had been running for what seemed like forever and her clothes were practically hanging from her body. Her sweater had been torn in multiple places, and her pants had several gashes from branches smacking her in the legs.

"Sure." The boy nodded. Haylee collapsed onto a boulder beside them and stared up at him as she laid back on it. He stared at her in fascination. "You're new… Did the shadow take you?" He asked.

Haylee glanced up at him and shook her head. "No. I was kidnapped by some psycho adults that work for Pan…" She spoke and her eyes flashed in anger. She sighed and fingered a hole in her pants while watching him. She didn't know what to think of the boy, and she didn't want to ask any questions about him that would be too personal.

"I'm sorry." He said. His accent seemed to be similar to an English one, Haylee noted. "If he sent for you, he wants you. And if Pan wants you… he will get you." He said in a matter of fact tone as he nodded his head.

She thought about this for a moment. She was sure it wasn't because of her winning personality and good looks, so what did he want?

She glanced up at the boy and narrowed her eyes imploringly. "Why does Pan want you?" She asked.

She watched as he sighed and moved the fabric of the cloak he was wearing. He showed her a vial of something that looked like grey dust. "Pixie dust… I stole it from him because I thought I could use it to fly away. Go home." He said in an airy voice. "But it doesn't work. It's useless." He said with slight anger as he let the vial go.

Haylee felt bad for the boy. She wished she could help him, but she didn't know how. She spoke quickly. "Well… Don't worry. I'm sure we can figure something out. I know my family will try to find me, and if they do you can come with us!" She told him sincerely.

The boy looked like he wanted to scoff. "You think you're the first person on this island to believe that their family is actually coming for them?" He asked incredulously.

Haylee gave a small smile at his attitude. "My family is different. We always find each other. It's kind of our thing."

The boy furrowed his brow and frowned at her. "You better hope they don't. Or else Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion." He told her bluntly. "Plus, why would you offer a complete stranger a passage home?" He asked her curiously.

Haylee felt her heart go out for the boy. She didn't want to scare him away, but she knew he would want an answer. "I don't know… I guess I feel like I know you from somewhere but I don't know how. You have probably been here longer than I have even been alive, but I feel like I should know you." She told him truthfully.

The boy looked at her with slight shock in his green eyes, and he stared at her as though she was something completely foreign and unknown to him. "You're different." He said simply in a quiet voice. He looked at her with sad eyes and pursed his lips together.

He seemed so hopeless and sad, and she was a sap for puppy dog eyes. She stood and walked over to stand in front of him. She placed her hand on his forearm and looked him in the eye. "Everything will be okay. Don't lose hope." She said with a smile. "All we need is time. Is there anywhere we can hide from the Lost Boys?" She asked.

Mystery boy seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before he spoke. "The Echo Caves. They can't track us there." He said as realization dawned on his face.

Haylee grinned and linked her arm with his. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

:-:

Haylee began to run ahead of the mystery boy as the reached a rockier and greyer looking part of the island. They ran under an arch made of stone and she realized her mistake. She let out a scream when she realized she was about to run off the side of a cliff, and she turned quickly with fear pumping through her veins. She fisted the mystery boys shirt in her hands while gasping for air. He looked at her with fear in his eyes as he saw what had almost happened.

"Be careful!" She said as she let go of her death grip on his shirt.

They looked at each other with wide eyes when they heard voices approaching.

Haylee began to feel her stomach knot and spoke with panic. "What do we do? Is there any other way to the Echo Caves?" She asked him quickly.

The boy mumbled "No," and shook his head with anxiety. "We're done for!" He said as he began to panic. He gripped the vial of pixie dust and spoke with a frenzied look in his eye. "I'll give them the pixie dust! Maybe they will let us live!" He said to her nodding his head.

Haylee looked at him with shock. "You just want to give up?" She questioned him with a slight scoff. "Dude, we made it this far and now you just want to give up?" She raised an eyebrow at him with slight anger.

He looked confused at her choice of words before he finally growled and looked her in the eye. "We don't have a choice! They got us. This is the end." He said through clenched teeth.

Haylee huffed and looked into his eyes. "No. This is our way out." She said and tugged the pixie dust from his neck. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into the cover of the rich green jungle.

"What are you doing?" He questioned with an uneasy look towards her.

She smirked and winked at him. "Getting a running start!"

"For what?!" He asked with shock and fear.

She smiled and spoke quickly. She was nervous. "Everyone knows pixie dust is for flying!" She exclaimed as she threw him a crooked grin.

He looked at her with exasperation. "Are you mad?" He inquired with an incredulous expression on his face. "Don't you remember, the dust doesn't work?" He asked her as though he were talking to a child.

Haylee looked at him with narrowed eyes. "That's because you have to believe." She said sincerely. Her eyes glittered with mischief as she grinned at him.

He glared at her and spoke quickly with his green eyes flashing in annoyance. "Well I definitely don't believe."

Haylee raised a brow and smiled slightly before speaking with a sigh. "That's okay. Because I do."

And with that simple statement having been made, Haylee pulled the top off of the vial of pixie dust and gripped his hand in hers. She began to run, dragging him with her as she made one final prayer to whoever was out there. She pushed off from the cliff; her eyes clenched shut as she focused on her belief. As they leaped from the cliffs edge she opened her eyes to see the pixie dust around them turned a bright green color that reminded her of emeralds. Haylee laughed in relief and looked at the mystery boy and then began to laugh.

:-:

Haylee watched as the boy pointed to a small clearing in the jungle below them. She flew them unsteadily down to the ground and let out a grunt as she hit the ground harder than expected. She saw a hand extend in her direction and accepted it. Thanking the boy, she smiled.

"See… You know all that cheesy stuff your parents and everyone tells you about believing in yourself? Turns out it's true!" She said with a grin and a snort.

He smiled at her and spoke with more grace and strength than before. "You couldn't be more right, Haylee."

Haylee smirked. And then she promptly froze in place and narrowed her eyes. She glared at him in confusion and with distrust before speaking. "How did you know my name?" She growled out at him.

The boy smirked and spoke as he looked down at her with a more dangerous look in his green eyes. "Let's make it a game… A puzzle to solve." He said as he paced around her in a circle. He stood taller than before, his back straight and his head held high with an air of authority about him.

She felt almost betrayed as she watched him. She had trusted him; she had thought they were friends… And he was the enemy.

Haylee stepped back and glared at him with something akin to hatred. "You lied to me! You're a Lost Boy… You work for Pan!" She exclaimed as she backed up away from him.

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Not exactly." He stepped forward, close enough that she could smell his clothes and feel his breath on her face. He looked her in the eye and smirked as he spoke his next few words clearly. "I am Peter Pan."

Haylee blinked in confusion. "But you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad. Why?" She glared up at him as she remembered the way Greg had dropped like a sac of potatoes. "Why did you need them?" She growled out at him.

"Because I needed their help! It is so much easier to get people to hate something then to get them to believe." He said as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Haylee swallowed and glared up at him. "Why did you bring me here?" Her mouth had gone dry, and she shivered in the cold night. She didn't dare to back up, because backing up would show fear and she _would not_ let him know she was afraid.

He began to pace again as he explained to her the situation at hand. "For quite some time, I have been looking for something very important. Something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries." He said as he stared into her hate filled brown eyes. "Something like the last puzzle piece to the picture…" He said with a smirk on his face

Haylee glared at him and clenched her teeth as she waited. "What?" Honestly! People and their dramatic pauses were starting to piss her off.

He smirked at her and spoke once more, slowly and lower this time. "The heart of the truest believer." He walked over to a tree and knocked on it as he continued his explanation, "And when you took that pixie dust, Haylee, and jumped off that cliff… you proved yourself." He paced once more in front of her, his eyes staring into hers as he spoke. "You are the very lucky owner of that heart. And now, you and it… _are mine_." He growled as he pointed to himself.

Then, he was yelling out to someone just beyond the tree line. "Come on boys," she glared as several small groups of boys emerged from the trees, yelling and toying with her as they circled in on her. She flinched as she felt a few hands reaching out to touch her hair and hands and ripped herself from their grasp with a snarl. She glared over at Pan with hatred as he spoke two more words in her general direction.

Peter Pan smirked. "Let's play."


	4. The Past

**Hello my lovelies! So, here is the next chapter as promised.(: This one is much shorter than the last, but I can promise you that next chapter is going to be longer. I hope to have the next chapter out by Tuesday the latest! I would like to thank everyone that faved and followed, and I would love to thank my wonderful reviewers for last chapter; Narutoske, pogocrazy7, fireflower815, OTHFAN26, GingerGeekGal1796, and my Guest reviewer! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Anyway, SO... **

**I figured I should tell you guys that I am going to be doing a mixture of my own ideas in with the story line of OUAT. So a few things are going to be really different. Like for example, they will be in Neverland a little bit longer than in the show. You'll see what I mean when we get there!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!(: **

* * *

Haylee groaned in frustration and rolled her eyes at the blonde boy with the scar, Felix. He was tying her hands and feet together with a long piece of brown rope with his face pulled down into a frown. "Is this really necessary?" She questioned as she glared up at Pan as he watched her being man handled. He simply smirked with his eyes shining with amusement, causing her to growl. "Ya know, I never really thought about you being actually _real_." She told him with narrowed eyes. "And now I am seriously starting to wish you were the ginger that Disney made you out to be." She smirked as he raised an eye brow at her.

His eyes narrowed at her. "Well of course I'm real!" He walked forward with a confident smirk on his face. "Now, be a good girl and behave yourself. Us boys have some rather serious work to do." He said as he crouched down to look her in the eyes with a gleam in his own.

She glared at him halfheartedly while wincing as Felix pulled the ropes around her wrists tighter. She raised her eyebrow at the blonde and turned her gaze on him. "Damn. What's up with you?" She asked with a snarky tone. "If you wanted my attention all you had to do was ask, cutie." She purred with a smirk on her face. She snorted and rolled her eyes at his wide eyes and slightly red cheeks. He glared at her and stood quickly.

She watched as he went to stand beside the still crouched down Pan, who looked highly amused. "Why couldn't the truest believer be a boy?" Felix questioned with a huff in her direction. Haylee hung her head so that it fell against her knees and laughed quietly to herself. She briefly wondered how old he was, considering no one aged on Neverland. She was sure that all of the Lost Boys, Pan included, had to be ages older than her.

Haylee was snapped out of her thoughts when Pan placed a hand on her shoulder. It was definitely not reassuring, and she felt slightly threatened by the gesture. "Now, Haylee, you really shouldn't tease…" He said with a smirk. Haylee felt her cheeks heat up slightly. Sure, she knew that Pan was the bad guy, but she was a girl! This seemed to cause him to smirk more. "Behave, or else there will be consequences… You don't want that now, do you?" He questioned with amusement. She swallowed thickly and nodded her head slightly. "Good!" He said cheerily and grinned boyishly. He stood up and strode over to Felix with confidence.

Haylee glared at his back as he walked over to the large group of Lost Boys surrounding the fire pit. She watched as he walked up to two slightly older boys, and said something to them to which they nodded. She raised her eye brow as the two boy's grabbed sharp looking spears and came to stand by the tree she sat at.

"Guards… Freaking guards…" She huffed before glancing around the small clearing. She froze when her eyes met Peter Pans bright green eyes across the camp, a scowl coming to her face as he smiled smugly at her.

She watched as the Lost Boys left camp, only leaving two boys to watch over her. She glared at the ground in front of her with anger, her body shaking from how cold she was. She shivered as she looked down at her ripped clothes, her head hurting as she sat there unable to warm herself. She could practically hear her teeth chattering together even though it wasn't that cold out. She had once heard that adrenaline can make you seem warmer, but fear… Fear was chilling. And to be completely honest, she was terrified.

She glared at the ground as she thought about what had gotten her into the mess she was currently in. And to think that it all started when she was only fourteen, with the gift of a book…

:-:

_Haylee sat alone at one of the large, circular tables outside at lunch. She was always a loner, and the other kids had always made fun of her for that. But how could someone make friends when all they ever did was make fun of her in the first place?_

_She glared at the red apple in her hands and sighed with defeat. She watched as some of the younger kids ran and played, laughing and smiling. They seemed so carefree and young, and she envied them._

_Her childhood had been taken from her by the people around her. She had suffered at the hands of others, and she had been paying for that for a few months now._

_Regina had sent her to see Dr. Hopper a few months before, when she had first noticed that Haylee was not eating or sleeping right. She had paid extra close attention to her for a while, and realized with a heavy heart that her daughter was not well. So, Regina called the good doctor and had him evaluate Haylee._

_Ever since then, Haylee had been taking one small pill a day to keep her happy. She had been told that she was depressed, and had anxiety because of the things that had been said and done to her by other people. She felt completely broken, and the only people she had were all older than her._

_Haylee stared at the table in front of her with a forlorn expression on her face. It was never going to get better, and she was never going to be truly happy ever again. She was just so tired of having to live a life that wasn't hers, one where she had to constantly keep her guard up and a mask on. It made her feel fake, like she wasn't the real Haylee Mills. But honestly, she wasn't even sure she knew who the real Haylee Mills was anymore._

_She sighed and rested her head in her hand as she continued to observe the surface of her bright red apple. She was so entranced by the way the apple shone under the cloudy sky she barely even heard her favorite teacher, Miss Mary Margaret Blanchard, come to sit beside her at the metallic table._

"_Haylee!" Mary Margaret smiled at the girl. "Why are you all alone out here?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. She brushed her coat down and placed her large bag on her lap as she observed the teenager next to her._

_Haylee sighed and gave her favorite teacher a small tired smile. "I just wanted to be alone, that's all." She lied through her teeth. What fourteen year old ever really wanted to be all alone? She knew that she didn't, but what else could she do?_

_Mary Margaret gave a sad and downtrodden look to the girl. What could she do to make her feel better? She wanted to show the younger girl that she still had to have hope! She couldn't just give up on happiness, because Mary Margaret would not let her._

_Suddenly, her eyes widened and a bright smile broke out across her face. "You know what, I have something for you." She grinned as she placed a hand on the girls shoulder._

_Haylee looked at her with confusion but she was excited to see what her teacher could have gotten her._

_Mary Margaret dug her hand into her bag and pulled out a large brown leather book. On the front in a golden and elegant font were the words "Once Upon a Time." She handed the book to the girl with a grin and watched as she looked at her in confusion._

"_A story book?" She asked curiously. She sighed and looked at her teacher in confusion. "Why would you give me this?" She asked._

_Mary Margaret smiled and looked at her with sadness. "You need to have hope, Haylee. That book fills you with so much hope; you can't help but to believe it." She gave a small smile and stood up. "You need that book more than I do!" She said to Haylee._

_Haylee smiled and nodded. She opened the book and looked at the pictures in it. She turned a page, and in the book there was a picture of Snow White dressed in a large and fluffy wedding dress. Haylee scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Miss Blanchard, wait I –"_

_She turned her head and looked at Mary Margaret, but she didn't see her school teacher. She saw Snow White, standing there looking at her curiously with a gentle look in her eyes. "Yes?" She said._

_Haylee shook her head and the vision of Snow White was gone, leaving her gentle and adoring teacher there instead. "I-I um, thank you so much!" She said quickly and calmly. But inside, she was screaming. Was she going crazy?_

:-:

Haylee sat on the cold hard ground of Neverland, lost in thought about what had happened just two years ago. She shook her head and stared down at the ground as she continued to shiver silently. After the book was given to her, she had built up a new Haylee Mills; one based off of her mother, the Evil Queen, the Dark One, and Snow White. She had become fierce, dramatic, hateful and hauntingly beautiful like her mother, as derisive and guarded as Rumplestiltskin, and yet she still had that compassionate, loving, and caring side for those close to her that she had gotten from Mary Margaret. Had she really been so naïve? Of course, how was she supposed to know that everything she thought to be fairy tales were real, and she was basically living in one.

She sniffled silently to herself as her eyes filled with tears. She missed Mary Margaret. She missed Emma and Regina. She even missed Mr. Gold! She missed everyone from home. But what could she do? She was technically being held captive by a devious Peter Pan and his gang of Lost Boys.

She wondered what they could have possibly wanted with her, but she knew she would not be finding out anytime soon. She bit her lip as she shivered her head hurting and her eyes stinging with unshed tears.

Her eyes flicked up to look through her dirt and leaf encrusted hair and saw one of the two Lost Boys that had been left behind to guard her. He had bright red hair and bright baby blue eyes, and dirt was caked on his face in spots. He gave her a look with pity in his eyes and sighed. He nudged his companion, a boy with dark hair and dark eyes, and whispered something to him with a stern look in his eyes. The boy with the dark hair nodded and held the other boys weapon in his hand.

What were they up to?

Haylee bit her lip and tried to seem as small as possible. She put her head on her knees and waited silently to see what would happen.

She heard soft footsteps on the dirt beneath her and glanced up to see the red head staring down at her with pity in his eyes and a small frown on his face. "What?" She growled at him with anger. She was really not in the mood to be messed with, and ropes around her ankles and wrists or not, she would kick his ass if he tried anything.

He sighed and tugged his cloak off of his body. He draped it over her shoulders with a small smile, causing her eyes to widen before guilt settled over her.

"You remind me of my sister." The boy mumbled to her. His blue eyes filled with sadness before his face became expressionless once again. "Don't fight him, because you won't win." And with that, her newfound friend walked away from her.

"Wait!" She called to him.

He turned to look at her with a blank expression. "Thanks." She said with a small smile. He nodded and gave a stiff smile before turning his back on her and going to talk to the other Lost Boy.

:-:

Haylee sighed and stared at the two Lost Boys that were watching her. Neither of them had said a word after their earlier encounter, and that had felt like it had been hours ago. Of course, it could have been only one or two hours, but being tied up made it seem so much worse. Haylee looked over at them and smiled slightly. "My name is Haylee... I don't know if you guys already knew that or not, but whatever." She said. The two of them looked at her with somewhat interested expressions on their faces. "So where are you guys from?" She asked them with curiosity. They didn't answer. "Well? Earth? The Enchanted Forest?" She questioned. They simply looked at her blankly, causing her to growl to herself.

Groaning in frustration, she stared up at the trees. "Come on, guys! I'm so bored!" She shouted. They winced at the whiny tone in her voice. They ignored her, causing her to hiss with anger. "You know what, fine. I'm going to talk to myself all night then." She snapped. "Or is it day?" She questioned. "You know this place is so dark, is it always this dark?" She asked just to annoy them. "Ya know, back in my world Neverland was really bright and fun… Not this dark and depressing. Seriously, it makes me want to drown myself in my own tears." She continued to babble on nonstop.

A victorious smirk came to her face as the two boys groaned in annoyance. She snickered to herself and opened her mouth to start again, but someone else beat her to it.

"Now, Haylee, what did I say about behaving?" A voice called out. She turned her head and glared when she saw Peter Pan walking towards her with a large victorious smirk on her face.

She groaned and hit her head on her knees. "I swear to God, I think I am the only person in the history of the Universe to be happy to see my captor." She told him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion causing her to elaborate. "Dude, I am so bored I thought I was going to die. It's been like hours." She said with a look that said _'I hate your guts.'_

"Well, I suggest you get some sleep Haylee. We have a big _exciting_ day ahead of us tomorrow." Pan said as he walked behind her. She felt him cut the rope from around her wrists, and she sighed. She doubted whatever was going to happen tomorrow was going to be anything good.

Rubbing her wrists slightly, she hurried and untied her feet as she watched him walk away with a smug look on his face. Haylee frowned and pursed her lips together as she stared after him, her head hurting and her eyes burning. She was exhausted, and she guessed there wasn't anything for her to do besides play the role of an obedient captive. So, she rolled over on her side while pulling the cloak that had been given to her by the boy close to her and faced the tree she had been siting against.

She could only hope that whatever Pan had in store wasn't bad. But she knew it would be, because nothing went the way she ever wanted it to.


	5. Creep

**Hey guys! So ... I feel like no one likes this story ;-; Do you guys have any tips or anything? **

**Thank you to GingerGeekGal, Narutoske, and my Guest reviewer for their awesome reviews!**

**ALSO, I had a dream last night about Felix from OUAT xD so now I am thinking about writing a fanfic with him and an OC as my main characters :3 Please tell me what you think! I think I am going to start typing up some ideas later today though(:**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Please review!**

* * *

Haylee jolted awake from her fitful sleep as she heard what sounded like a crowing noise startle her into consciousness. "What the hell?" She whispered groggily as she rubbed her eyes. She rolled away from the tree she had fallen asleep against and looked to see what had woken her. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Peter Pan standing over her with a smug smile on his face.

"Wake up!" He called and crouched down beside her. "Catch!" He said as he threw an apple at her. She rolled her eyes in frustration but caught the offending red fruit anyway.

"That's really nice. Throw an apple at the prisoner." She said sarcastically. She watched as he smirked at her in amusement and continued. "Oh, and I don't eat apples." She said with a smirk, throwing the apple back at him.

"Who doesn't eat apples?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She watched as he rolled the apple around in his hands.

Haylee huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't. Kind of had a bad experience with an apple once. Wasn't all that fun." She said to the immortal boy.

She swore she saw Pans eyes flash threateningly, but she could have been wrong. "Well don't worry; you won't be eating this apple." He said with a smirk and stony eyes. "We're going to be using this apple for a game… A game I like to call Target Practice." He said with dark eyes as he pointed a crossbow at her. A grim smile came to his face, and Haylee knew that this "game" wasn't going to be fun at all.

Haylee scoffed and glared at him. "Oh yay!" She cheered with a dread filled expression and worried look to the weapon.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up with a smirk. She grunted in anger but let him do it anyway, leaving the cloak on the ground.

She glanced over to the group of Lost Boys that had gathered around the burnt out fire. They observed her with curious and slightly excited expressions on their faces. The only one that was not observing her like the others was Felix, and he had taken to just full out glaring at her.

Pan pulled her roughly by her arm and dragged her to stand beside him with the group of Lost Boys. She snarled in anger and turned to glare at the group of staring Lost Boys.

"What are you creeps looking at?" She growled and narrowed her eyes at them.

Pan smirked with a raised eyebrow and laughed as he grabbed a small glass container full of a black liquid from one of the younger boys. He began to dip the arrow from the crossbow into the liquid. Haylee narrowed her eyes at him as he did this.

"Felix, come here!" He called to the blonde boy standing behind Haylee.

Felix walked forward and bumped his shoulder against hers as he passed. Haylee clenched her fists and bit her cheek. Handing Felix the apple, Pan put the arrow into the crossbow.

"What is that?" Haylee asked gesturing to the bottle of black liquid with her nose scrunched up.

Pan smirked at her and handed her the crossbow. "Dreamshade." He said simply. He noticed her confused look and rolled his eyes. He continued to explain as he gave Felix the apple and watched as he stood with his back against a large tree. "It's a very deadly poison. Even a scratch will kill even the strongest of men." Haylee swallowed thickly at this. Regaining her composure, she popped her hip out and stuck her hand on it.

Haylee's brow rose. "So, you're putting poison on an arrow that is going to be shot at an apple. Seems like a waste to me." She scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. "You know what; I'm not in the mood to shoot." She said with a sweet smile as she tried to shove the crossbow back into his arms. He rejected it and wouldn't take it back.

He smirked as the boys began a sort of chant, saying 'shoot' over and over again. "Do it! It's _exhilarating_. Shoot!"

Haylee rolled her eyes before focusing on Felix, who had placed the apple upon his head with a smirk on his face. She took a deep breath and considered her options. She could shoot Pan instead, and then she would be free. But how would she get home then? Or, she could shoot Felix and there would be one less annoying person on her hands. But that would make her feel guilty in a way. So, she went with her third option. She took a deep breath once more and pulled the trigger after a moment. The boys around her went silent the moment the arrow had been released, and before any of them could blink, the apple was impaled into the tree that Felix had stood in front of.

It was quiet for a moment before several boys cheered. Pan grinned and put a hand on her shoulder. "Told you it was exhilarating." He smirked. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?" He asked with a gleam in his eyes.

Haylee smirked smugly and put a hand on her hip. "After the curse was broken my grandparents taught me how to do some stuff." She said with a twinkle in her eyes as she remembered her family. "They taught me so much after the curse was broken..." She trailed off as she thought about them. She missed them so much, and she had no way of getting to them ever again. But _no_. She had to have hope! If there was one thing that Mary Margaret had taught her that she would never forget, it was that you had to always have hope that something good would come from the bad.

Pan nodded his head in understanding and smirked as she shook herself from her thoughts. "Come on, I have something to show you." He said as he pulled her by the forearm again.

Haylee snorted and rolled her eyes halfheartedly. "Can you not manhandle me for five seconds?" She asked with a tired look in her eyes. She had been in Neverland for less than twenty four hours but she was so exhausted because of everything that had happened.

Pan looked at her with an odd look in his eyes before raising an eyebrow. "Well what else am I supposed to do? Females are whiny things, aren't they?" He growled to himself.

:-:

Haylee groaned as they trekked through the thick and dense jungle. After he had said he wanted to show her something, he had grabbed a bag and began to drag her into the jungle. She was now trailing behind him with her head hung. She felt like a petulant child that had gotten scolded for bad behavior, and it pissed her off.

Haylee Mills hated Peter Pan with every fiber of her being, and nothing was going to change that in the near future. He was the reason she was ripped away from everything she knew and had grown used to. But, a very small part of her was _thankful_ for the green eyed boy.

If she was to be completely honest, she would have to have said that she hated more things about her life than she cared to admit. Sure, she loved her family and Ruby but she hated being looked down upon and she hated being treated like a child. So in a way Pan had granted her her wish. He had taken her away from the things that caused her pain.

But, that was why she hated him too. Feeling pain was something she had grown accustomed to; it had become almost like a good friend, one that would greet her with a tired and weary smile and pat her on the back. It was the one constant in her life. Feeling pain meant that she could still feel, and to her that was something she needed.

She shook her head and glanced up at the brown haired boy. She hated to admit it, but she was worried about what it was that he wanted to show her. Would he push her off a cliff? Or would he do something to hurt her? She didn't know what to think, and honestly she dreaded to find out whatever it was he wanted to show her.

As they trekked through the jungle, she couldn't help but to think about her family again. Where were they? Were they trying to find her? She wanted to believe that they would come, but at the moment she didn't. But she knew that if they didn't come, she would be lost forever. She didn't think she could live with the Lost Boys for all of eternity. She bet she would probably die before it even got that far.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that Pan had stopped in front of her. Looking at the ground, she continued to walk until she walked right into the older boy. She let out a noise of surprise when her nose touched the fabric of his shirt and looked up. He had turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk on his face. "You should watch where you're going, Haylee. I would_ hate_ to see you get hurt."

"Heh. Sorry!" She said with a nervous chuckle. She quickly narrowed her eyes though and regained her composure.

Pan smiled down at her with dark eyes and nodded. He gestured in front of him, making Haylee look over his shoulder. There was what seemed like a small lake, the water was crystal clear and the surface barely rippled. Peter noticed her confused look and spoke. "Well, not that I'm complaining but you're filthy and pretty much naked…" He said as he kneeled down to look in the bag he had brought with them. Haylee felt her cheeks heat up slightly as she realized that he was right. Her clothes were pretty much shredded from running through the jungle and sleeping on the dirt. She watched as he dug his hand into the bag, and pulled out a block of what looked like soap, and a pile of what she thought was clothes. "Here, it's probably not what you are used to but it's better than nothing." He said to her as he held it out to her.

She huffed and grabbed the soap, causing his lips to quirk up into an amused smile. She took her shoes and socks off and glanced up at him as he stared at her. "Um, you wanna leave now? I'm not bathing in front of you." She said with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

Pan chuckled and spoke to her with a smirk. "You try anything and I'll really make you a prisoner, understood?" He said with a sinister smile. Haylee watched as he leaned against a large boulder, his eyes never leaving her.

"Fine." She growled and turned towards the water. Peter nodded and turned to walk back into the thick jungle.

"I'll be back in an hour, so don't try anything stupid." She heard him call over his shoulder to her. She rolled her eyes and waited until she could no longer see him.

Haylee smirked as she turned back to face the water. She stripped out of her old clothes and brought her underclothes with her to the edge of the water. She gripped the soap in her hand and looked around nervously.

She walked forward so that her toes were in the lake before looking back at the jungle with apprehension.

She ran into the lake and dove under the water with the soap and her bra and underwear in her hands. Coming next to a rock that stuck out of the water, she placed the soap on the rock with a small smile.

She first scrubbed her bra and underwear, knowing that there was no way she would be getting any others anytime soon. She laid them out on the top of the large rock so they could dry somewhat in the little bit of sun that shone through the thick canopy of trees. She picked up the soap once again and got to working on cleaning the mud and leaves from her skin. She sighed in relief as she finally began to feel clean and watched as the twigs and sticks that were stuck in her hair came out, making her head feel lighter. She scrubbed her body hard, a smile coming to her face as she saw all the dirt and grime come off of her skin.

After she was clean, she spent about ten minutes just swimming around and observing her surroundings with a serene expression on her face. Neverland itself was actually pretty beautiful, and she couldn't help but to feel at peace out in the jungle by herself. Floating in that water, she felt like she was the only one there and that no one was going to hurt her. She had always felt at home in the woods of Storybrooke. Nature had been another constant in her life. She had loved to go hiking and camping, but her mother hated it. She had gone camping with Sheriff Graham, the Huntsman, every year until he died. She sighed and sunk a little lower into the water as she thought about him. A strong gust of wind came and caused her to shiver and decided to get out when she realized just how cold it was.

Glancing around quickly, she made sure that no one was watching before going to grab her underwear and bra. She hurried and swam to the shore of the lake with her face bright red. She didn't see anyone watching her, but she felt exposed. Which she was.

She hurried over to the small pile of brown and green clothes and frowned. She looked down at the underclothes in her hands and was surprised to find that they were dry even though it had only been a half an hour at most since she had washed the. Shrugging, she slipped on her undergarments and picked up the clothes that had been given to her warily.

She gaped at the clothes in her hands before huffing and growling to herself. She hurried and slipped on the clothes and frowned down at herself. She had been given a dark green mid-thigh length dress. It had short sleeves that were cut unevenly, and the hem was ragged looking but it fit her well enough. It was a little too tight, but it was a little loose in her waist area. It kind of looked like it was made from leaves, but it was soft and gentle on her skin. Looking down at the rest of the fabric in her hands, she sighed in relief upon noticing the brown belt among the pile. She put the belt around her waist and made sure it fit comfortably.

"Hmm…" She said as she looked at the pair of boots she had been given. They were small and dark brown in color, and they slouched slightly under the weight of the leather they were made of. They reached just above her ankle and made her feet look dainty, but she actually liked them. She quickly put on the knee length hooded cloak that had been given to her and bit her lip.

Walking to the edge of the water, she glanced at herself in the water and chuckled. "I look like a badass version of Tinker Bell." She snickered to herself as she threw her dark brown hair up into a high bun.

"Actually, you look nothing like Tinker Bell at all." A voice called startling her. She jumped and let out a string of curses that would have had even Hook blushing.

"Holy shit! Don't do that!" She screeched at the green eyed boy that had startled her. She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest with anger. "Didn't you have any other clothes?" She growled.

"Why, you don't like my gift?" He asked with an innocent look on his face. "It was all I could get considering the circumstances." He told her truthfully.

"Where did you get this dress anyway?" She asked in annoyance as she shuffled her feet awkwardly.

Pan smirked and spoke quickly. "The dress? It's actually a shirt, my shirt to be precise." He looked at her with amusement. "I do have to admit though, it looks better on you than it did on me." He said with a nonchalant expression on his face. Haylee glared at him with rosy cheeks.

"You are such a creep." She mumbled.

:-:

Later that day, Haylee sat on a fallen down log and watched a few Lost Boys throw some knives at the ground in front of the fire pit.

She wished she could be like them, so carefree, so happy… But she knew she couldn't because she had things to look forward to and things to watch out for. She couldn't let Pan get to her head, because if he did then she would be in big trouble. She sighed and stared into the fire with a tired expression on her face and her eyes burning.

"Isn't it nice?" She heard a voice ask. She looked to her right and realized Pan had sat next to her. She rolled her eyes and leaned back on her elbows. "They're so happy here. You can do anything you want here, and no one can tell you no!" He said in a persuasive yet confident voice. Haylee looked over at him with confusion.

"How can they do anything they want when you tell them what to do?" She shot back at him with a smug smirk on her face. She knew that Pan controlled everything, she wasn't stupid.

The boy looked over at her with his bright green eyes and a smirk on his face. "You have fire." He growled as he stared at her. She was uncomfortable under his gaze, but she didn't dare show it. "I tell them what to do to protect them. See, they can do whatever they want because there are no adults here…" He leaned forward so that his mouth was by her ear and whispered to her. "No one to judge you… No one to think you're weak…" She felt her heart clench at that, knowing that he had her figured out even if he didn't realize it.

Haylee turned and looked at Pan with cold and stony eyes. Is that how he felt before he came here? She felt as though she understood him a little bit more after that revelation, but she wouldn't ever tell a soul that.

"Is that how you felt before you came here?" She asked him sharply. "Were you weak?" She growled at him.

His eyes glazed over slightly, his face falling into a frown. She watched as he seemed to gaze at something past her. It was like he wasn't even looking at her anymore, he was somewhere else. What had him so dazed? What memory could that have brought up for him?

He seemed to snap out of it and shook his head. "You know what, I think this conversation is done now, don't you?" He asked quickly as he stood. "I have things to do." Haylee frowned and looked at the teenager. He had suddenly gotten fidgety and a panicked look came to his eyes as he tried to avoid her gaze.

"Well can I go to bed now?" Haylee asked him with less of an attitude. "I'm exhausted." She said to the older boy.

Peter stared at her for a moment before nodding. "It's going to be cold tonight; you shouldn't sleep on the ground." He said as he grabbed her by the hand. She pursed her lips and looked around as he pulled her towards one of the larger trees in the clearing. He gripped her elbow and she felt her stomach twist and her vision go dark for fraction of a second. She blinked with confusion and gaped when she realized that he had teleported them into what looked like a tree house. She walked over to the small window at the end of the room and glanced out. She was looking out over the camp with a frown on her face. She leaned against the window sill and then realized that it wasn't a window, but part of a door. It was like half of the door had been cut away to make a window, leaving only the bottom half of the door there. A large branch hung over the doorway outside the room, and attached to it was a long rope.

"Here," Pan said as he threw a large black pelt at her. She snapped out of her amazed trance and looked over to him just in time to catch it. She held it close to her body as she observed the teen in front of her. "You can sleep in the hammock right over there." He said as he gestured to the hammock hanging from the ceiling.

She nodded and watched as he went to the door/window. Just as he was about to walk out, she spoke quickly. "Pan, wait!" He looked over at her with an expressionless face. "Thanks..." She said stiffly.

The boy nodded stiffly before turning back to the window. He gripped the rope in his hands and swung down from the tree house with ease.

Haylee groaned and took off her boots and cloak as she walked over to the hammock. She lay down on the hammock with the fur pelt she had been given and buried her face into one of the pillows that had been on the hammock.

She had only one thought in her head as she fell asleep, and it scared her.

'_Maybe Peter Pan isn't so bad after all.'_


	6. Secrets

**Hey guys~! I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter!(: So I have decided to definitely do a Felix/OC after this story :3 I already have ideas that are going to make my OC's life a hell xD**

**So I should have the next chapter out by tomorrow afternoon/night. I have work early tomorrow so I wont be able to work on it that much in the morning.**

**Anywho, THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS; deepsrani, GingerGeekGal1796, HopeAndHeartache, pogocrazy7, and my two guest reviewers! You guys made my day! :)**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Please review!**

* * *

It was late, or very early, she didn't really know for sure, but she was laying wide awake staring at the wall beside the hammock in the tree house. She had slept for a while but woke up after having a nightmare. She lay facing the wall with a frown on her face and her hands knotted in the soft fur pelt that was thrown across her body.

She wanted to hate everything about Neverland, she wanted to hate Peter Pan and his Lost Boys, and she wanted to hate everything they did or said to make her feel at home. But, she couldn't. She was beyond hating them at that point because there was no point in it. She was stuck there with them for the time being, and there was nothing that could be done about it.

She heard Peter come into the tree house, but she didn't move an inch. She continued to stare at the wall with unblinking eyes and a tired look on her face. She heard him sigh and felt the hammock rock from side to side as he sat down on it and pulled off his boots and threw his belt on the floor.

'_How odd…'_ She thought to herself. She had never really thought about Peter Pan doing something as _human_ as getting ready for bed. Maybe it was because of how ruthless and devious he had seemed when she first met him, but she wasn't sure. She knew that he was human like the rest of them, but he had something that she didn't; Immortality. At least she thought that he had it. She felt like he was the type of being that would always be there no matter how much the times changed, but she knew that she could have been wrong.

Her body tensed as she felt him plop down onto the hammock beside her with a long sigh. She swallowed thickly when his arm rubbed against her back and narrowed her eyes as she continued to stare at the wall with her back to him. She felt awkward in the situation she was in and she wasn't sure what to do. She was sure that he knew she was awake, but he didn't say anything to her. She could hear him breathing, she could feel the warmth radiating from his arm onto her back, and she could practically smell the woodsy scent on his clothes.

Haylee let out a breath of air shakily and felt her heart thump nervously in her chest. She didn't know what to do in the situation she was in. She had never been in bed with a guy before and it was making her nervous. She glanced over at him from the corner of her eye and paled when she realized he had been watching her.

Deciding to end the painful silence, she spoke quickly. "Why was I brought here?"

Pan closed his eyes and rested his arm behind his head with a relaxed look on his face.

Haylee rolled her eyes and poked his ribs. "Dude, I'm talking to you." She hissed at him quietly. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked him once again.

He peeked an eye open and looked at her with amusement. "Technically speaking, I didn't bring you here."

She huffed at this and mentally face palmed herself. She turned her face to stare at him and spoke with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, let me rephrase that question. Why did you have Greg and Tamara bring me here?" She questioned again.

His eyes flashed and his lips quirked up with amusement. "You'll find out soon enough, Haylee." He said as he closed his eyes once more. "But for now… Sleep." He told her.

Haylee huffed and pulled the fur pelt closer to her body. She flipped over onto her side so that her back was facing him again.

Had she really thought she could get answers out of him?

:-:

When Haylee woke the next morning, she could smell food cooking and hear boys laughing. She looked around the small room and realized that she was the only one there. Pan was gone and it was like he had never been there. Sitting up slowly, she ran her hand through her hair and looked down at the wooden floor. She picked up her boots and slipped them on her feet with a yawn as she quickly brushed her hair with her fingers before throwing it up into a bun. She didn't bother with her cloak that day seeing as the air that blew in through the window felt warm.

She walked over to the window and stepped out onto the small ledge. Looking at the rope with a nervous glance, she gripped it in her hands and took a deep breath. "I feel like freaking Jane from Tarzan." She mumbled to herself as she stepped off the ledge. She slid down the rope and felt the warm air whip around her legs. "Yes! I did it." She cheered to herself with a proud look filled with satisfaction. She tensed when she felt multiple pairs of eyes looking in her direction. She didn't know them, and honestly, they creeped her out. "What?" She snapped in their direction.

"Ah, Haylee! I thought you were going to sleep all day." She heard Pan call to her. Turning, she noticed his lean form was leaning against a tree with Felix by his side, and watching her with amusement. "I was afraid we wouldn't get to spend some quality time together today." He said with a smirk as he walked to her.

Haylee's eyebrow rose at this, causing the boy to chuckle. "Quality time with me? Right." She said sarcastically. "I'd rather spend time with Felix." She smiled oh so sweetly at the blonde as she jutted her hip out and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And I'd rather gouge out my own eyes!" Felix snorted back.

Pan chuckled and gripped her by the elbow. "I want to show you something." He said as he began to drag her into the jungle.

"Seriously? What is your problem with manhandling me?" She growled at him with a glare. "Plus I'm hungry!" She whined. He flinched at her whiny tone. He placed a juicy looking mango into her hand and continued to drag her behind him. "Aw come on!" She complained. "I'm a growing girl! I need –"

Pan snickered and raised an eyebrow at her. "Technically, you are no longer a _'growing girl," _Haylee." He smirked at her angry look. "Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you! You're still useful to me." He told her with a small smile.

Haylee gaped at him and huffed. "That's so reassuring, Pan!" She glared at him with anger. "Where the hell are you taking me?" She demanded.

All he did was roll his eyes and continue to drag her through the jungle.

Haylee glanced at him every few minutes after that, her mind racing with questions and different things she wanted to say. She felt like she had to prove that she wasn't weak, and that she could handle whatever came her way. But, even she knew that was a lie. Yeah, she could fight and she could throw out insults like they were free candy, but there were some things that she knew she couldn't do. As far as she knew, she couldn't do magic or anything spectacular like that.

She also couldn't help but to wonder what had made Peter Pan the way he was. What had made him so evil? Why was he the way that he was? Of course, it had been her childlike curiosity asking all of these things. She had grown up with the friendly fun loving ginger version of Peter Pan… And she would be lying if she were to say that her childlike side wasn't highly disappointed with the real thing.

She felt as though Pan was digging his way inside her brain, getting to her in every way he knew would work. After thinking it over though, Haylee chalked it up to being paranoid. There was no way he could get in her head! He might be good at magic, but she didn't want to believe he could do that. Her thoughts went to Mr. Gold and Regina, the two most powerful people she knew. She felt a pang in her heart at the thought of the two of them. She had never been really close to Rumplestiltskin, but she had gotten close enough. When she was first diagnosed with depression he had taken her under his wing and allowed her to work in his shop after school to keep her mind occupied.

"How many days has it been since I got here?" She asked with a small frown as she thought about her family. Truthfully, she had lost count. She could hardly remember how many days it had been.

Pan glanced at her and spoke stiffly. "Four days. You first arrived four days ago." He said with a glance in her direction. "Why do you ask, Haylee?" He questioned.

She shrugged and mumbled "No reason."

But really, she had a reason besides forgetting.

It had been four days, and there had been no sign of her family coming for her. She hadn't been very sure that they would have, but a small part of her still hoped that they would have found a way. But if it had been four days and she hadn't heard a peep about them, she doubted they had found a way. They were not coming for her.

_'No. You mustn't give up hope! They will find you!'_ A voice called to her, sounding eerily like Mary Margaret. She pursed her lips together and clenched her teeth. She wanted to believe that, but she was finding it harder and harder to as time went on. She was almost out of hope that they would come for her. Almost.

"Ah, here we are!" Pan said as they reached a small break in the thick jungle. Haylee raised an eyebrow at him as they walked out onto a sandy beach. There were rocks and small formations of land sticking up from the clear blue water, and Haylee found it almost comical. Looking back at the jungle, she shook her head.

Taking a few steps forward, she watched with confusion as a large fishlike tail popped out of the ocean and flung water at the sandy beach. What kind of fish had pink scales?

Haylee suddenly gasped and jumped around in excitement. Had she not been so excited she would have died of embarrassment.

"Holy shit, Mermaid Lagoon?!" She questioned with a childlike grin. Pans eyes lit up with amusement as he nodded with a smirk on his face. "Wait… They aren't bad like in the movie right? Or are they the good ones like in 'Hook'?" She asked, causing him to frown and furrow his brow. "Well wait… Never mind!" She shook her head as she paced around with shining eyes.

"What's a movie?" He asked.

Haylee rolled her eyes and walked towards the water. "Just forget about it. I want to meet one!" She told him.

Pan smirked and walked forward. "Is this the stoic and stubborn Haylee Mills that I hear?" He questioned with mock shock.

Haylee flipped him off.

Peter rolled his eyes and hopped up onto one of the large rocks that stuck out of the water. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled out at the ocean. "Felicity!"

Haylee stared at him with a raised eyebrow. What was he doing? Had he gone crazy? She walked towards where he stood on the rock and sat down on it. Slipping her boots off, she dipped her feet in the water as she watched him.

All of a sudden though, a large purple fishlike tail came from the water, splashing the sandy beach. Then, a woman with long blonde hair popped up from the ocean. She had pearls and beads laced into her hair, and strings of net adorned her seashell top. She swam over to the rock where Peter had stood with a frown on her face

"Yes, Pan?" She said as she glared up at the immortal boy.

Peter smirked and glanced at Haylee, who had been staring at the mermaid in awe. "A friend of mine would like to meet you…" He said loud enough for Haylee to hear. Then, he spoke softer to the mermaid. "Behave." He said in a dangerous tone. His eyes flashed dangerously before a boyish smile came to his features.

The mermaid nodded fearfully before swimming forward to meet the human girl who sat on the large rock. "Hello." She said to Haylee with a sickeningly sweet smile. "I'm Felicity, who are you?" She cocked her head to the side and looked at her with curiosity.

Haylee leaned forward with a small and nervous smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. "I-I'm Haylee… Wow, you're so pretty!" She told the mermaid with wide eyes.

The mermaid smiled at her and rolled her eyes slightly as the teenager reached a hand out to touch one of the pearls in her hair. The mermaid glanced at Peter with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Is she your girlfriend?" She asked him. "She's much prettier than that Wendy girl! Look at her beautiful hair, flawless skin… You did good with this one, Pan." She drawled as she observed the human that had gone still.

Before Pan could answer, Haylee did.

"No!" She said with a snarl. "Never in a million years." She glared at Pan. He put his hands up with an innocent face. "He's a creep." She told the mermaid with a huff.

Pan smirked at the mermaid when Haylee wasn't looking, causing the mermaid to chuckle and nod in understanding.

"So what's it like having a tail?" Haylee asked curiously.

The mermaid huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's it like having legs?"

Haylee couldn't help but to burst out laughing. "Okay, point made. Sorry." She told the mermaid with twinkling eyes. "Ya know, it's nice to talk to a girl. I haven't talked to anyone besides him and his band of misfits for the past four days. It's horrible." She groaned as she watched the mermaid lean against the rock.

The mermaid looked up at her and sighed. "I can imagine. It's quite odd though, don't you think?" The mermaid whispered sneakily to her.

Haylee raised an eyebrow at her and leaned down slightly. "What do you mean?" She asked.

The mermaid frowned and spoke quickly. "You're the only girl he has ever kept without locking you up; you should run while you have the chance." She whispered. "Don't become like that other girl!"

Haylee looked at her with slight confusion. "What do you –"

"I think that's enough of that, don't you Felicity?" A dark voice growled at them. Haylee looked up in shock to see Pan standing above them with a furious look on his face. He looked murderous really, and Haylee was terrified.

That was the first time that she had ever been truly terrified of Peter Pan, and she knew that it would be the first of many times to come.

She hissed as he grabbed her arm roughly and grabbed her boots in his other hand. He began to drag her down from the rocks and shot one last withering look at the mermaid.

Haylee gulped with fear as he continued to pull her roughly into the jungle. She knew that there would be a bruise on her arm later, and it was beginning to piss her off. So, she did the one thing that she really shouldn't have done.

Ripping her arm from his grasp, she glared at him when he turned to look at her with a sneer on his face. "You were hurting me!" She snapped at him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm just as hard as he had grabbed it before. Snarling and ripping her arm from his grasp once more, she clenched her teeth and spoke out with a growl, "I am so sick of this shit!" She then did something that shocked them both. She pulled back her fist and swung it hard, smacking him in the jaw. She gaped as he grit his teeth and wiped away some blood from his lip.

"You really, really shouldn't have done that." He growled as he gripped her by the arm once again.

She gulped and let him pull her harshly through the jungle once more, fear coursing through her veins as she stared at him with a nervous and terrified look on her face. She was honestly afraid he was going to hurt her and it terrified her.

Haylee bit her lip and forced tears to her eyes. She was going to get herself out of the mess that she got herself into. Sniffling slightly, she looked at the arm that he had grabbed and noticed a large purplish bruise forming in the shape of a hand. Rubbing a hand over it, she bit her cheek until she tasted blood.

Sniffling once more, she let a few tears roll down her cheeks as she caught Pan looking at her with his cold stare. She gave him her infamous puppy dog eyes and hoped that he would cave. Everyone caved under her puppy dog eyes! Even Mr. Gold had at one point in time, and that was saying something.

As they walked, Haylee couldn't help but to stare at him every once in a while as he drug her through the jungle. She was starting to feel guilty for punching him, and she hated herself for it. He had done something nice for her, and she had punched him because he got a little pissy. Real nice, Mills.

"Pan?" She called, causing him to glare at her in response. "I'm sorry for punching you." She said quietly. She glanced up at him with a 'sad' expression on her face. She had learned a long time ago how to make herself cry, and it sure as hell had come in handy.

He looked back at her with frown, but she could the icy look in his eyes leave. He sighed and stopped walking as he turned to look at her. "It's okay. I kind of deserved it, didn't I?" He said with raised eyebrows and a small smile before quickly changing the subject. "You know, here on Neverland there are so many things to see… So many things to do…" He trailed off, leaving her to her imagination.

Haylee was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even see the fallen over tree branch.

Haylee groaned as she tripped over the fallen branch, causing her to fall onto Peter. She gripped his shoulders and let out a curse as she felt herself starting to fall. She clenched her eyes shut, as though that would stop them from falling. The boy in front of her let out what sounded like a curse as she fell on top of him, causing him to lose his balance. He fell to the ground with a thud, and groaned as Haylee landed right on top of him.

Her eyes snapped open, and her cheeks turned light pink as she realized what had happened. "Um. Sorry!" She said as she fumbled to stand. "I swear, first I sucker punch you now I'm falling on you." She said with an embarrassed chuckle.

Pans hands snapped out to grab her by her wrists, causing her to go still. What was he doing? She was kind of afraid of what he was going to do to her. They had been fighting not even five minutes ago, and she had a feeling that he wasn't really over it.

"We should really get back to the others…" He said, bringing a hand up to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes.

Haylee turned a slightly darker shade of pink and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Y-yeah …" She stuttered. She stood quickly as he released her wrists. "I have a feeling Felix misses me. I just know he loves me." She said with her head held high and a smug smirk on her face. "I mean, you can totally tell. He pretends to hate me, but when I'm gone I know he mourns my loss." She said dramatically with her hand held to her heart.

Pan stood and watched with amusement as the girl continued to talk about her plans to terrorize Felix.

"Well, let's get going then!" He said and walked forward with a smirk on his face.

Haylee let out a shaky breath and sighed.

But something was bothering her…

_What was Felicity going to say?_


	7. Broken

**Hey everyone~! Here is the next chapter(: It was actually a part of last chapter, but I figured it was long enough to make into a separate chapter. SO, about my Felix/OC story idea... I already have big plans ;D But, I'm not starting that until I am finished this story and its sequel. (I have plans *.*) The next chapter should be out soon so stick around. Also, my version of Pan's back story should be out within the next few chapters.**

**Thanks to GingerGeekGal1796 and my Guest reviewer for your wonderful reviews!**

**Please REVIEW! Tell me what you think so far! And let me know if you have any questions.**

* * *

Haylee sat on a fallen down log and watched as the boys danced around the fire to the beat of the drum. After the mermaid incident, she had been sitting alone trying to figure out what Felicity could have been trying to tell her. Who was she going to become like? She frowned and turned her back on the boys, her heart aching in her chest. Was her family even trying to find her? Or had they given up on her like she was giving up on them? When were they going to get here? When were they going to save her? Weren't Mary Margaret and David always saying that family finds each other? Questions raced through her mind as she glared down at the toes of her boots. Mary Margaret and David… The picture perfect couple.

Haylee hated to admit it, but she was jealous. She was jealous of what everyone but she had. Mary Margaret had David, Emma had Neal and Hook was pining after her, Regina had Daniel when she was younger and even Mr. Gold had someone to care for him! But Haylee… She shook her head with frustration as she glared at the ground. She had never had any friends, at least none that were younger than 20 years old. Sure, she had Ruby but even Ruby didn't understand her at times. No… What Haylee wanted she would never have. Honestly, what girl isn't a hopeless romantic deep down inside? Not even she could say that she wasn't.

But how was she even supposed to talk to a boy her own age? Before the curse had been broken, no one wanted to hang out with the girl that thought fairy tales were real, and that the people in her town were those characters. After the curse had been broken they had begun to avoid her like she was the plague all because of who her mother was and what she had done. Haylee sighed and turned her head to the sky. Closing her eyes she relaxed and tried to banish all of those thoughts from her head.

She felt as though she were doomed to spend the rest of her life alone and she was starting to get used to the idea.

"Why aren't you joining in on the celebration, Haylee?" A soft voice called. Haylee jumped slightly and watched as the islands resident immortal sat down beside her on the log.

"Yeah, about that. Why are we celebrating?" She asked in confusion and sighed. The boy gave her a blank look before laughing slightly.

Peter smiled and pointed at her. "Because of you, Haylee. You're here now, and you're going to save magic! That's why we are celebrating." He said with a charming grin. Haylee swallowed and turned back so she was facing the group of Lost Boys again.

Peter Pan made her nervous, and she didn't like that. She was not used to friendliness from people her own age, and it was confusing her. Why was he being so nice to her?

"How about a song?" Pan suggested as she questioned his motives silently. She glanced up to look at him as he brought his pipe up to his lips and glanced at her through his eyelashes. Just as he was about to start playing, Felix rushed forward from out of the jungle with a serious and angry look on his face. Pan froze as he caught the look Felix had given him, turned back to her with a tight smile on his face. "You know what; I'm going to have to play that song for you later." Peter said to her. Sure, he was smiling but it didn't meet his eyes at all. "I'll be back later, Haylee." Then, he walked over to Felix with an angry look on his face.

Haylee watched as he walked over to Felix with an impatient look on his face and anger in his eyes. She sighed and scooted so that she was sat on the ground with her back resting against the log she had been sitting on.

She was curious about the Lost Boys, but she didn't want to ask them anything that would get her or them in trouble. After the little interaction between her and Peter earlier that day, she was convinced she didn't want herself or any of the Lost Boys to be on his bad side because of something that she had done. It just wouldn't have been right.

:-:

Later that night, Haylee sat curled up against the log barefoot with a weary look on her face… She was so tired of hoping for something that she was starting to think wasn't going to happen. She just wanted to go home; she missed both of her mom's, she missed Mary Margaret and David… Hell, she even missed Hook and Mr. Gold!

She kept telling herself they would come for her, but even she was starting to think it was a lie.

Curling into a tighter ball, she felt a brisk wind go past her and she noticed several boys drop to the ground. Before she knew it, she was sound asleep against the log without a clue as to what had just happened.

:-:

_It was dark and cold, so very cold. Haylee wrapped her arms around herself and looked around. She could see her breath as she breathed in and out. She went to call out for anyone to help her, for anyone to save her, but she didn't. All she did was stand there and look around. She was in a dark jungle and the only sound she could hear was the sound of her own breathing. She wasn't wearing shoes for some reason but she didn't care at the moment. She had to find someone to help her. She took a few steps forward before freezing with a confused look on her face._

_The most hauntingly beautiful sound reached her ears causing goose bumps to appear on her arms and legs. Someone was playing what sounded like a pipe, and the sound echoed through the woods as it was played. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow as she tried to figure out just what direction the music was coming from._

_She felt drawn to the music, as though it were calling her and beckoning her forward. She briefly remembered a story she had heard when she was younger about music that would hypnotize people and cause them to do things they normally wouldn't do. She knew deep down she shouldn't follow it, but another bigger part of her wanted to._

_After a moment of listening though, it stopped. The music stopped and her eyes snapped open as she looked around, offended that someone had stopped the music. Why had they stopped the music?_

_"No…" She whispered with her brows furrowed as she waited for the music to start once again. When it didn't, she ran in the direction that she heard the music coming from with her heart pounding in her chest as she pushed herself as fast as she could._

_She ignored the branches and twigs that hit her bare arms and her legs as she ran through the jungle with a determined look on her face. She needed to find the music; she needed to get to it! There was something there that would help her. But she didn't know what it was, or what it was going to help with. A voice had whispered to her oh so sweetly to run, go after it. _

_Haylee cried out when she tripped over a bundle of vines on the ground, causing her body to fall hard to the ground. But the ground wasn't solid where she fell. No, it was like there was a hole in the ground that she had fallen into. But her body didn't stop when she fell in. Instead, her body went tumbling through the hole continuously. A scream made its way out of her as she tumbled further and further down the hole. She fell for what seemed like forever in the darkness, not knowing what to do besides cry and close her eyes. Was this what Alice felt like? Was it all darkness for her?_

_Her body came to a stop with a thud, causing her to open her eyes in confusion. She hadn't felt any pain when she hit the ground; instead it had felt like she had fallen onto a soft and cushiony bed. She gasped when she looked around to observe her surroundings._

_She wasn't in the dark jungle anymore, and she wasn't in Neverland either. She was somewhere she knew all too well._

_She was back in Storybrooke, by the docks to be precise._

_She stood quickly, brushing off the dress she had been given in Neverland before looking around her. She didn't see anyone, and she was frightened. Storybrooke was never this empty; usually someone could be seen on the streets. "Hello!" She called, turning in a circle to see if she could find anyone. No one answered, and no one appeared. "Is anyone there?!" She called once more. Her breathing turned labored as she ran towards the nearest street. She stopped and pulled at her hair with anxiety. "This can't be happening." She whimpered to herself as she stood staring down the street with a panicked expression on her face._

_Haylee jumped as a small and feminine hand landed on her shoulder. Turning with a loud gasp and her heart pounding out of her chest, she gaped. Her whole family was standing not even twenty feet away from her, aside from Mary Margaret who stood beside Haylee with a hand on her shoulder._

_Emma, David, Mr. Gold, Regina, and even Hook stood watching her._

_She glanced around her in confusion, before standing up straight and calming down slightly. She removed her hands from her hair and opened her mouth to speak. But instead of speaking, she tensed._

_The music! The music was back._

_Mary Margaret opened her mouth to say something but Haylee shushed her and made a hand gesture to them to all shut up as she listened closely. She could hear the music coming from down the street._

_Haylee ran down the street with a frantic expression on her face as her family followed behind her with amused expressions. She had to find the music! She needed to!_

_"Haylee, what on Earth are you doing?" Regina questioned with a stern look as Haylee continued to listen carefully to the music._

_Haylee turned and glared at her. "Shut up! Do you hear that?" She replied as she listened to the music once more. They looked confused at her so she spoke again through clenched teeth. "The music! Can't you hear the music?"_

_Everyone raised their eyebrows at her and shook their heads no. Haylee gaped at them with confusion._

_"What do you mean you can't hear it?" She whispered. "Am I going crazy?" She questioned them as she tried to hold herself back from running down the street towards the music._

_Mary Margaret stepped forward with David by her side. "Honey, you're not going crazy. You are supposed to hear it. You are the one that's supposed to find it." She said with her classic gentle smile._

_Haylee glared at her in confusion before snapping at them all with narrowed eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?!" She growled._

_Hook stepped forward with his usual swagger. "What she means, love, is that the future has been set in stone… Destiny has already written its story for you." He said with a wink._

_Haylee glared at him before pouting. "Dude, I think you mean 'the future isn't set in stone.'" She said to him._

_Hook smirked and shook his head. "No I mean what I said, Lass." _

_Haylee glared at them before turning to look down the street. She took off in a run down the street and took a sharp right turn, trying to find where the music was coming from._

_She had turned onto the main street, right in front of the clock tower. Her eyes widened when she noticed a person standing in the middle of the street. They had a cloak on that looked like it was made out of different patches of fabric, like it had been worn for years and years and yet they had just not wanted to replace it._

_Haylee grinned and walked down the street with a hesitant look on her face and her heart pounding in her chest. _

_She came to stand behind the person playing the music and swallowed thickly. They were a little bit taller than her, but not by much. She reached out a shaky hand and gripped the person by their shoulder._

_She turned them around forcefully and paled when she saw their face. Taking a step back, she stared wide eyed with confusion when she saw the face of none other than Peter Pan. But something was wrong with him… His eyes were blacker than the night, and a dark look had come over his face. _

_He smirked and stopped playing the pipe. She watched as he put the instrument back on his belt before turning to her with a sneer on his face._

_Gripping her by her shoulders, he pulled her close enough so that he could whisper in her ear. "You, and your heart, are mine." She had remembered hearing him say those words the first time that she had really met him, when he told her who he really was. He plunged his hand into her chest and Haylee's eyes widened and a choked sound left her as she leant against him involuntarily in pain. She looked back at her family with a begging, pleading look on her face._

_Mary Margaret and David just smiled at her. "This is your destiny, Haylee. It's what you were born to do!" Snow said with a laugh as she held her hand to her chest._

_Mr. Gold smiled sadly at her and spoke. "Don't fight it, dearie. It will only make it worse." He said as he gripped his cane in his hand._

_Haylee turned back to look Pan in the eye. His eyes were no longer dark and full of mirth, but instead they had lightened to their normal shade of green. He stared down at her with what looked like fondness, causing her to relax slightly as his hand gently wrapped around her heart before pulling it from her chest. She gasped and leaned against his side as she attempted to recover from what had just happened. All she could do was watch as her heart was cradled in his hand and with an amazed look in his eyes._

_She had done what she hadn't wanted to do; she had given in. But strangely enough, she wasn't upset with herself. If anything, she was content with what she had done. Then, Neal came out of nowhere, yelling to her. "Don't you give up, Haylee! Don't you ever give up! I'm coming for you!" He called to her with a determined look on his face. Haylee reached a hand out to him, but she never even got close._

_Her family began to drag him away before he could reach her._

_Haylee's breathing became labored and she began to feel dizzy. Before she knew it, everything went black._

:-:

Haylee awoke with a gasp, her hand going to clasp itself to her chest right above her heart. She shuffled back a bit on the dirt floor of the clearing when she saw Pan kneeling in front of her with his pipe hanging in his hand. "W-what happened?" She asked as she brought her hand to her head. She saw the boys still dancing and playing, so she knew she had to have fallen asleep_. 'It was just a dream…'_she sighed to herself mentally.

"Well, you fell asleep." He said with a slightly curious look, causing her to nod.

"I guess I did…" She trailed off as she tried not to think about the rather disturbing dream she had.

Pan gave a small smile and brushed it off. "Oh, don't worry. It was just a little cat nap. The night's still young!" He said as he looked back at all the boys who had still been dancing.

Haylee frowned and shook her head as she rubbed her forehead. Her dream had caused painful and impossible thoughts to start eating at her.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked her with a furrowed brow and a frown.

She frowned and shook her head once more. "I-I had a dream… I could hear my dad calling for me." She said with a sad look. "But it was just a dream. It's not even possible. He's dead." She said with hard eyes as she tried to convince herself that the dream had been just that; a dream.

Haylee flinched slightly when his hand reached out to grip her smaller one in his own. "I'm sorry, Haylee." He said with what she thought was sincerity, but she could have been wrong. "Eventually, you will find new things to dream about, new hopes…" He said to her with wide eyes and bright eyes.

Haylee looked up at him with sad eyes. "But my family–" She began.

"We can be your family!" Pan said as he grinned slowly.

Haylee could feel his eyes on her as she stared out at the fire with a blank look on her face. _'They aren't coming, Haylee.' _A voice in the back of her mind whispered to her softly. And she really did think that they were not going to come for her. She hadn't heard a word about her family or from her family, so why should she continue to have hope for something that even she didn't believe in anymore?

Haylee pursed her lips and looked over at the boy that had been staring at her. "Fine." She said simply to him.

Pan stood with a grin on his face. Haylee watched as he put a hand out for her and helped her up as well. She watched as he turned to the Lost Boys and spoke loudly to them all. "I would like to play a song. A song for our guest of honor, Haylee!" He called to the boys. He looked at Haylee before putting the pipe to his mouth.

Haylee raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

As soon as he started to play though, she got goose bumps on her arms and legs just like she did in her dream. The sound was so hauntingly beautiful, she couldn't help but to want to dance.

She reached out and grabbed the shoulder of the red headed boy she had met on her first night in Neverland, with a playful grin on her face. The boy swung her into the circle of dancing boys causing her to let out a shriek of laughter. She danced around happily with a childlike gleam in her eye and a playful smile on her face.

She noticed Peter go to join Felix in the middle of the circle, right by the fire. She grinned over at the two with a truly happy look on her face as she danced with the rest of the Lost Boys. And, they smiled back at her with the same grin.

They had finally broken her. She had given up hope, and because of that Haylee was one of Pan's now whether she knew it or not.


	8. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, I was really busy. So, this chapter I actually broke up into two parts, so the second part should be out soon. I'm sorry if it isn't that good but it took me a while to write so D:**

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers and the people that faved and followed!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!(:**

* * *

It was earlier the next day when Haylee had her first confrontation with a Lost Boy. She was sitting on a log watching as some of the boys had a contest. A long rope had been thrown over a branch on one of the larger trees, and they had been trying to see who could climb to the top fastest. She laughed as the other boys cheered them on with a smile on her face. She was actually starting to get used to the Lost Boys and Neverland, and that made her happy. After the party the night before, almost all of the boys had warmed up to her in some way. Their stares no longer intimidated her and her attitude had disappeared. She was no longer cold to them, but she still wasn't as warm as she could have been. She was just getting to know them after all.

Haylee let out a yelp when something sharp jabbed her in the side, rousing her from her thoughts. Standing up quickly as she clutched her side, she turned to see a Lost Boy smirking and pointing the stick with the sharp tip pointed at her. She glared at him with confusion and slight anger. She knew all of the Lost Boys had their weapons coated in Dreamshade, and if he had jabbed her any harder he could have caused some serious damage!

"So you're the kid that Pan has been looking for all this time? You're nothing but a stupid girl." The boy scoffed at her. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and his face was dotted with many freckles. Haylee felt like they could have been friends, but at the moment she just wanted to smack the smugness off his face. Who did he think he was talking to?

"I suppose so, otherwise I wouldn't be here." She growled at him with steely eyes.

He swiped at her legs with the stick before scoffing when she jumped back with a startled look in her eyes. She growled and told him to stop. They had gotten the rest of the boy's attention by now, and Haylee was getting angry. "If you can't take this," He said jabbing her again lightly. She had a feeling he wouldn't do anything to actually hurt her. "How you gonna handle what Pan has in store for you?" He questioned her with a taunting look in his eyes.

Haylee's eyes darted to the ground quickly as she watched him tighten his grip on the stick. Lying on the ground was a stick, about the length of a sword. Picking it up, she glared at him. "You wanna play?" She questioned with an angry look. She grinned an almost inhuman grin and got into a defensive stance. "Let's play." She snarled.

He looked almost surprised by her words, and it was then that she realized she must have sounded a lot like Peter Pan in that moment.

Oh well.

She watched as the boy smirked and started to attack her. His stick swiped down at her in the shape of an arch just above her shoulder. She quickly countered the attack by pushing his stick aside with her own. He then jabbed out at her but he was not quick enough. She sidestepped the attack and landed a smack on his side. She clenched her teeth and countered each blow he tried to get in, blocked each swipe, and sidestepped each jab. It was only when he surprised her did he get close to her. He swiped his stick down and Haylee brought hers up to meet his, stopping the makeshift sword from hitting her right on the head. Her arms were held above her head and her stick was parallel to the ground, protecting her from the blow that would have come.

She glared into the boys eyes with hatred. "Not bad!" She heard a cocky yet surprised voice call to her. Turning to look, she realized it was Pan who had called out to her. The boy also realized this and moved away from her with a slightly fearful look in his eyes. Pan came to stand beside her and looked at her with a small smirk. "But wouldn't it be more fun if you used a real sword?" He asked as he walked to stand right behind her slowly.

She frowned and turned her head slightly to look at him as he shifted to stand beside her left shoulder. His hand came up to smooth down some of her loose dark brown hair, causing her to tense. "I guess." She said hesitantly.

"Then do it." He said with a serious look in his eyes. "All you have to do is believe." He said to her. He was close enough that she could feel his breath on her ear and smell the woodsy scent of his clothes and she shivered involuntarily. He reached his arms around her, causing her to bite the inside of her cheek, and made her grip the stick in her hands tighter. "Just close your eyes… And imagine that you are holding a real sword." He said as he smirked behind her.

Haylee nodded before she closed her eyes with a nervous look on her face and pictured herself holding the stick. She imagined the stick changing, shifting, into a sword. She imagined the cool feel of the metal on her skin, and the shine and curve of the blade. She imagined how sharp it would have been and how the handle would fit perfectly with her hand. She believed in herself, she believed the sword was real and that she was holding it.

"Whoa!" She heard several Lost Boys exclaim. Had she done it?

Opening her eyes, she gasped and leaned back against the boy who had told her to do it. She did it! In her hands was a beautiful sword just like the one she pictured in her head. Gripping the sword with a smirk, she couldn't help but to feel empowered by her work. Glancing from Peter to the Lost Boy that had started with her, Devin, one of her eyebrows rose.

"Go on!" Pan encouraged her, answering her silent question.

She smirked as she took a few steps forward with confidence. A part of her was telling her that this was wrong, and she shouldn't be doing any of it, but she didn't care at that point. Perhaps she wasn't in her right state of mind, but she knew something. She wasn't the same Haylee Mills she used to be.

She stalked forward almost like a jungle cat circling its prey and swiped at his feet, causing the boy to jump back and place his stick in front of him. "Come on then! Fight back." She demanded as she continued her attack. She twirled her whole body and sliced her sword across, just like Charming had shown her, and cut down his stick before swiping at it once more with a sickening smile on her face. She swiped at him again and stopped when she heard him let out a cry.

Looking down at her sword, she noticed a thin line of blood on it. The part inside of her telling her what she was doing was wrong was now screaming at her, demanding why she had done what she had done. Why had she played Pan's game? The other boys started to cheer, causing Haylee to grin as she shook herself out of her thoughts.

Pan smirked and placed one of his hands on the spot where her neck met her shoulder. She felt his thumb caress the skin there and her cheeks tinged a light shade of pink. "That's my Lost Girl." He said with a charming grin before walking away.

:-:

After the incident with the Lost Boy, Haylee decided to go back to Pan's treehouse to get her cloak. She had forgotten it when she had come down that morning and had gotten a chill. So, there she was making her way up the rope to the treehouse. Getting down was the easy part, but getting back up… Well let's just say she really wished she could just fly up there.

Haylee sighed and rested her head against the tree with a thud. She was so tired and she had only just started to make her way up the tree. There were no ladders or doorways to the treehouse besides the one at the top. She wished she could have more to grab on to, more to steady her on the way up. The only way up for someone without magic, someone like her, was to climb up the rope. But… in a way she did have magic!

Grinning as she suddenly remembered what she had just learned she could do, she placed her hand against the tree and concentrated. She imagined thick jungle vines creating what looked almost like a ladder on the side of the tree. The vines tangled and knotted together in her head, creating a stable and strong enough structure to climb up. She could distantly hear the sound of something growing quickly and wrapping around the large tree, and she could feel something moving beneath her hand and all the way up to the top of the giant tree, right beside the doorway to the inside.

She swallowed thickly in her throat and opened her eyes slowly when the noise and movement beneath her hand stopped. She glanced up the tree with an amazed and proud expression on her face. Thick green vines had wound their way up the surface of the tree from the roots to the highest branch. She gaped as she observed the flowers that had sprung up every once in a while up the vines, her heart clenching as she grinned at her work.

Sure, it hadn't been exactly what she had imagined, but it was still something she had created.

Haylee slipped off her boots and hesitantly began to climb up the tree, using the vines for footholds and places to grip onto. It was much easier to do now that there was something for her to grab onto, and now she wouldn't have to bother Pan so much.

Her jaw clenched slightly at the thought of Peter Pan. He was different from all the other boys she had met. It was almost like he had years and years of experience when it came to tactics and word play, and she knew he probably did. She had been thinking about him constantly since earlier in the morning, and it terrified her. She knew she was supposed to hate him more than any other person in the world, but she couldn't find it in herself to say that she hated him. When she had first gotten to Neverland she had hated him immensely… But things had changed in such a short amount of time. What was she supposed to do?

Shaking her head with a defeated sigh, she smiled slightly when she realized she had made it to the ledge of the doorway. She gripped onto the ledge and slowly pulled herself up to sit on the ledge. She grit her teeth and clutched the ledge with her nails biting into the wood. "Heh. I did it." She chuckled breathily to herself.

She scooted so that she was now right inside the tree house instead of outside and stood up slowly. She glanced around quickly and noticed her cloak was on a hook attached to the wall. She smiled slightly to herself as she walked over to the cloak. Pan must have gotten tired of her throwing her stuff all over the floor. But hey, she _was_ a teenager after all. It was in her nature to be messy.

She reached a hand up and gripped the cloak in her hand as she pulled it off the wall. She brushed off the cloak and turned around to go back out of the treehouse.

Haylee glanced around the room slowly as she made her way back to the doorway. This was the first time she was really able to look around Pan's treehouse without him realizing it, so she was taking advantage of the situation. It seemed normal to her, and she was kind of feeling guilty for snooping around. So, she turned and went back to walking to the doorway. She glanced out of the corner of her eye as she turned and paled.

There was something on the far wall of the tree house caught her eye, something that made her freeze in shock.

Hanging on the wall was an old wanted poster of Mr. Gold, or Rumplestiltskin, back from when he was living in the Enchanted Forest. It was on what looked like parchment, and a small tack held it in place at the top. What got her attention though, and made her curious, was the knife sticking out from just besides his face.

She stalked toward it with her heart pounding in her chest and dropped her cloak on the floor. She reached a shaking hand up and gripped the knife that was embedded into the parchment and into the wall. Clenching her teeth together, Haylee pulled the knife from the wall and attached it to her belt. She untacked the parchment and held it in her hands like it was something delicate and precious. And it was to her. It was the only thing she had to remind her that yes, everyone you knew was real and you cannot forget about them.

She gently ran her fingers over the drawing of her grandfather, her eyes watering slightly as she thought about how much she missed Mr. Gold, Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret, and David. Of course she missed everyone else too, but they were the ones that were her family. She was actually starting to consider Hook as family too, and that made her grimace.

Picking up the cloak she had dropped, she slipped it on and tucked the poster under the cloak. Yes, she was going to get answers about this.

She was going to find out just who Peter Pan was, and she knew who she was going to have to talk to.

Felix.

:-:

Haylee stared intently at Felix as he sat on one of the logs around the fire pit, wiping down his club with what looked like an old filthy rag. She was trying to figure out how to approach him about the poster she had found, but she didn't know how.

Peter Pan obviously hated Rumplestiltskin for some reason. Was that why he had kidnapped her? To get back at Mr. Gold? She had so many questions after finding the poster, and yet she was not sure how to go about questioning Pan's right hand man. Some would have just gone straight to the source and would have questioned Peter himself, but no… She knew better. She would not ask Peter Pan because it was clear that it was a rather sensitive subject…

Why else would he have thrown knives at a poster of the Dark One?

So, instead of acting on what she had wanted to do, she stared at Felix with an almost needy look on her face. She knew she had gotten a few odd looks from some of the Lost Boys, and she knew they probably thought she was infatuated with him, but she knew she wasn't. She was curious.

She leaned back on her elbows as she continued to stare at Felix with an expressionless look on her face. She began to tap her foot and think to herself some more.

Was she doing this to see if he would notice her? Possibly. She wasn't even sure really, but she wasn't sure what else to do. So she took the creepy route.

Snickering to herself, she paled when Felix glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow.

He placed his club on the ground, causing her stare at him with a confused and slightly anxious look. He flipped his hood off and ran a hand through his thick blonde hair. "Is there a reason why you have been staring at me so intently for the past twenty minutes, Princess?" He questioned with a sneer on his face.

Haylee scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, first of all, don't call me princess." She said with a deadly serious look on her face. He smirked at her and she continued. "And maybe I'm staring at you because I want to." She smirked at his somewhat amused face.

He leaned back slightly and raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I think you are staring at me because you want something." He said to her. Haylee flinched back slightly in surprise. "And there is my answer." He continued. "So what is it that you want?"

Haylee growled at him slightly and scooted across the log and over to him. She glanced around quickly before pulling the wanted poster of Rumplestiltskin from her cloak. Unfolding it carefully, she showed it to him with an expressionless face. It was covered in knife marks all over the page, only one had touched the actual photo of him.

"Why does he hate Rumplestiltskin?" She asked simply.

Felix looked at her with slight surprise, his brow furrowing as he observed the poster in her hands. "You shouldn't have taken that… He'll be pretty upset that it's gone." He said simply. He leaned back and rested on his elbows with a sneer.

She growled and leaned closer to him with a snarl. "Tell me." She demanded him. She needed to get some answers about the immortal boy.

Felix glanced at her from the corner of his eye with a smirk on his face. "I'll tell you this, _Lost Girl_," He trailed off with a smirk in her direction. "Your precious Rumplestiltskin broke a deal he made with Pan a long time ago, when they were both boys… If you really want to know more, don't be a coward. Ask him yourself." Felix said with a sarcastic look on his face.

Haylee noticed some of the Lost Boys looking at them with confusion, suspicion, and curiosity. Some had even started to whisper. So, she tucked the wanted poster back in her cloak and held in her chuckles as she thought about how she could get them to stop being so suspicious. She laughed loudly and threw an arm around the blondes shoulder, hanging off of him. He growled and threw her off of him with a snarl.

"Don't ever touch me again." He said simply.

Haylee lay on the ground laughing to herself with a grin on her face. She tugged down at the hem of her dress and smirked. She looked up and watched him leave with a tense look in his back and shoulders. "PARTING IS SUCH SWEET SORROW!" She cried dramatically to him and clutched a hand to her heart.

Felix shook his head and yelled out towards the thick jungle. "PAN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR PET!"

The sound of her laughter could be heard echoing through the jungle.


	9. Weaknesses

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the great feedback from last chapter! I was so happy(: Oh and we made it past 30k words :D *throws confetti* XD  
****Also, I have a question for you guys regarding the Felix/OC I am writing after this story.**

**Should I start it before the events of OUAT, start during the events of the show, or what? Any ideas would be greatly appreciated.**

**Many thanks to Dreamer-Girl96, GingerGeekGal1796, and my two Guest reviewers for their AMAZING reviews!(: They made me smile like crazy.**

**Thank you to everyone that faved and followed! You rock.**

**Anyway! Next chapter should be posted hopefully by tomorrow so I hope you stick around.  
I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time.. (sadly)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

A few hours after she had been questioning Felix, Haylee had been lying on the ground staring up at the canopy of trees above her. She was bored to the point of being tired and knew she had to find something to do before she annoyed the Lost Boys to death.

When she had tried doing something like throwing knives with the rest of the boys, or shooting arrows with them, Felix would appear out of nowhere.

Every time, he would say the same cryptic thing with a rather dark grin on his face.

"_Now, boys. We don't want Haylee to get hurt now, do we? Pan would be _very_ upset if she got hurt."_

She had rolled her eyes and let herself be ushered over to sit by the fire pit, and she was honestly thinking about killing Felix.

She was so desperately bored that she was hoping for _something_ to happen, anything to stop the boredom. Turning her head she looked at one of the Lost Boys that were seated on a log by the fire pit, Tyler, and huffed. "Ya know, when I was a kid I thought hanging out with the Lost Boys would be more fun." She told him with a bored look. "This sucks!" She whined to him. She flipped over on her side and stared out at the many trees with a huff.

Seriously, when she was a kid she had thought that Neverland would be fun and filled with adventure! She was sure that every kid had thought about going to Neverland at some point in their life, and she was no exception. When she was about ten years old and being bullied, she had sat by her window every night for a month after reading Peter Pan. She had waited every night for something to happen. But it never did.

Haylee had never expected at the age of sixteen to finally get what she had wanted. But, they do say that things often come to us when we least expect it. She supposed she couldn't be angry or upset that she was in Neverland, because at one point in her life she had wanted to be there. And now she was.

Her face brightened immediately when she saw Peter walking through the jungle and towards her. She hurried to her feet and walked towards him with a relieved look on her face. "I swear I am so happy to see you right now." She groaned as she stood next to him. "I have been like dying of boredom." She told him.

Peter raised an eyebrow and smirked at her while holding his hands behind his back. "Well, lucky for you then… I have come bearing gifts!" He said with a small grin. He pulled his hands from behind his back and revealed a small leather book. Haylee took the book slowly with a cautious look on her face. "Go on!" He encouraged her.

She opened the small brown book and raised her eyebrows at him. There was nothing in the book at all, nothing besides a small strip of fabric that was attached to the book to be used as a place holder. Haylee looked up into his green eyes with confusion. "It's empty?" She questioned him.

He nodded his head and what looked like a quill appeared in his hand from out of nowhere. "I know things aren't that exciting right now, but there have been some… complications on the island recently. So, I figured I could at least give you something like this to pass the time." He told her with a small smile.

Haylee looked at him with a small smile and gripped it in her hands tightly. "Well, not like I don't appreciate it… But what am I supposed to do with it?" She asked with a slightly put off expression on her face.

Peter rolled his eyes and stared at her. "I don't know, write in it? Draw?" He suggested. "Look, I'm sorry I don't have more for you to do –"

Haylee cut him off quickly. "Then why can't I go with you and the boys? I can't be _that_ bad." She asked with a kind of hurt look. She tried to mask it over with her usual attitude, but she knew it hadn't worked. Had he really thought she was that annoying? Or did he think she was completely useless? "I'll even leave Felix alone!" She said desperately. She was tired of sitting around doing nothing while Pan and most of the Lost Boys went out all day and came back late at night.

She watched as Peters eyes widened slightly and he shook his head. "No, Haylee it's nothing like that! I just don't want you going out with us because you know Dreamshade is everywhere on this island, and I don't want you to unknowingly stumble into a patch of it." He replied quickly. He sighed before smiling a boyish smile at her. "Tell you what, tomorrow I'll show you around the island and point out the things you need to watch out for. Does that sound good?" He asked as he stared at her.

Haylee smiled slightly and nodded her head in agreement. It would also give her the perfect opportunity to ask about his past with Rumplestiltskin, so that was a plus too. "Yeah, sure." She said with a nonchalant expression on her face. But really, she was planning how she would ask him. Of course, she couldn't just come out and ask him 'Hey why do you hate my grandfather?' That would be kind of insensitive and rude, especially if what had happened had been really bad.

"Okay, it's settled then. Felix," He called to his second in command. The boy in question looked over at the two of them, a sneer on his face when he saw Haylee. "You're in charge for tomorrow, I have plans." Pan said simply. He turned back to Haylee and smirked slightly. "Plus, now you can still bother dear old Felix." Amusement shone in his eyes, and a small playful grin spread across his face.

Haylee snorted and leaned against the immortal boys side slightly. She saw him look down at her in surprise, but didn't say anything. "He loves me." She said as she nodded her head in the direction of the blonde with the scar. "He can't deny it." She said jokingly.

Peter shook his head with a grin on his face.

:-:

Haylee grabbed the knife that had been attached to her belt, the one that she had basically stolen from Pan, and sat on a log a little bit away from the rest of the boys. She smirked and twisted it around in her hands, admiring the blade and shape of the handle. She had loved to collect souvenirs every time she went somewhere new. She had done it when Graham would take her to new places in Storybrooke when she was a kid, and she had even done it when Emma and Mr. Gold took her to New York. It was always small things that she took anything to symbolize the time spent in that place. She had odd habits, but she had developed them from years of being alone without any friends.

Her mind went to Ruby and she immediately felt bad. Sure, Ruby was a great friend, but she didn't really count. Haylee had literally no friends that were under the age of twenty, and it made her feel cold inside.

She shook her head sadly and began to carve her name into the wood of the log with a sad smile on her face. In more ways than one she missed her family and Storybrooke, but she loved Neverland more and more every day. Although she had nothing to do, she still enjoyed being in Neverland.

The only thing that had been bothering her was why she was able to hear the music. She had heard before that girls couldn't hear the music of the pied piper because they were too smart. She scoffed and continued to carve her name into the wood. She was definitely not stupid, so she knew there had to be another reason why she could hear it. She would have to ask Peter when he took her to look around.

Haylee winced and let out a soft yelp when she felt a light jab on her back. She turned around and stood quickly with an angry look on her face. It was Devin, the Lost Boy that she had fought. She tensed when he leaned down and snatched her book from the log when she reached for it. She sighed and brushed some of her dark hair behind her ear and tugged at the hem of her dress. "I don't want to fight again, okay?" She said tiredly. "I just want to write in my book, so give it back."

She watched as the Lost Boy dug his spear into the ground before pushing her back slightly. "I didn't come to fight. I came to deliver a message." He pushed her back some more until she was under the cover of the trees. He looked emotionless, like a zombie almost.

"Devin?" She asked hesitantly. She gently nudged his shoulder and narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Are you okay?" She asked slightly worried. She had grown to care for all of the Lost Boys in some way or another, even the ones that tried to avoid her like the plague.

Devin didn't answer her question. Instead he stared at her blankly and leaned close to her. "Your family is here. They are on the island trying to find you." He said to her blankly.

Haylee stared at him with shock before narrowing her eyes. She glared at him as an eerily familiar feeling came to settle within her. She felt her stomach sink and her heart clench, and suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe. It was like the air had gotten thicker, so thick that each inhale was almost painful. She knew this feeling… it was anxiety. And knowing that it was anxiety only made her panic more. Every time she had an anxiety attack, she had to take medicine to calm back down. "You're lying." She said with a strangled tone. "You're trying to get back at me for cutting you." She said with a shake of her head. She could feel her breathing becoming labored, and she knew she had to get away from him.

The boy spoke as though he had no care in the world. "I'm not making it up." He said. He then handed her what looked like half of a mirror, the kind that you stuck in the purse that would flip open. "Look." He said and pointed to the mirror.

Looking into the mirror, she saw Mary Margaret, Emma, and Regina huddled closely together. They looked like they looked so worried, but relief soon came over each of their faces.

"Haylee, are you okay?!" They questioned when they noticed how she had paled, and how a thin sheen of sweat was coming over her.

Haylee felt her chest constrict with the anxiety that was eating at her before she shakily threw the mirror to the ground, watching as it cracked and the image disappeared. Devin reached a hand forward and tried to do something, she wasn't sure what, but she screamed before he could touch her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screeched as she drew in the thickening air as best as she could. She brought the knife in that had been in her hand up, telling him not to come any closer. "Stay away from me." She growled. She drew in air, her hands going to rest on her knees and her head falling to face the ground. She never let her eyes leave Devin, out of fear.

The boy stared at her with wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing with what she thought was shock.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" A familiar voice screamed as the large group of Lost Boys neared them. It was Pan, of course. She watched as he looked from her to Devin, confusion and anger clear on his face. His green eyes shone with anger and… worry? He was worried about her?

Haylee looked wild, and deranged. Her hair was all over the place, and her teeth were bared at the boy in a snarl. Her chest was heaving as she tried to breath in some of the air, desperately wishing for clean cool air. All she got was the same thick air.

"Get him away from me." Haylee said as she continued to try and breathe.

"What did he do?" Pan asked in an angry tone.

Felix stepped forward and shot a look in Haylee's direction. "Pan, I think she's having a panic attack." She heard him whisper to Peter.

Haylee narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "He is trying to make me believe that my family is here, and that they are looking for me! He gave me that," She said and pointed at the now broken mirror on the ground, "and somehow it showed me Mary Margaret, Emma, and Regina." She snapped. She was beginning to feel like she was going to pass out.

She watched as Pan and Felix glanced at each other before glaring at Devin.

Pan walked forward slowly, as though he were trying not to anger her anymore, or make her more anxious. "Haylee, we will figure this out. Just give me the knife and come with me." He said as he held out his hand.

Haylee glanced from his hand to his face before looking over at Felix. She watched as the boy nodded to her, as though knowing what she had wanted to know.

They would take care of everything.

Haylee released her grip on the knife and let it fall to the ground with a soft thud. She still wasn't breathing right, and she felt sick to her stomach.

She reached out with a shaky hand and grabbed Pan's. She suddenly felt very tired, and her head felt heavy. She felt weak and pathetic… She had shown them how weak she could be, she had shown them how broken she really was.

As Peter gripped her hand, she felt the somewhat familiar feeling of him teleporting them to the treehouse. She felt herself involuntarily leaning against him as she tried to calm her breathing. She could hear his heart beat in his chest and she tried to slow her breathing to match the pulsating of his heart. She had to stay calm, she had to breathe slowly. No one was going to hurt her; no one was going to hurt her…

She repeated this in her head over and over again as Peter led her to the hammock slowly, a worried look on his face as he did so.

She tore the cloak from her body and threw it on the ground beside the hammock, her head turning so that she could stare at the wall. She pulled the fur pelt over her body and snuggled into it. She didn't look at Peter as he on the hammock beside her.

"Haylee, I'm sorry for what happened today. It never should have. I don't know how he did it, but I promise you that I will find out how he did." He said in a gentle tone. She didn't know why, but he sounded oddly pleased at the moment.

Haylee glared at the wall and silently cursed herself as a tear slipped down her cheek. She sniffled and wiped her cheek as discretely as she could.

Apparently she didn't do good enough.

"Are you crying?" Pan asked with a frown. Haylee could feel the hammock shake as he leaned closer to her, his whole body now on the hammock.

Haylee bit the inside of her cheek and let out a strangled sounding "No. Don't be ridiculous."

Pan scooted down to sit beside her feet hesitantly, his face void of any expression. Gripping her foot in one hand, he pulled her boot off and then did the same with the other. He gripped them in his hand and grabbed the cloak she had dropped on the floor. He took them and placed them both on the desk on the far side of the room. He then placed the small book he had given her on top of the cloak with a frown. "You should get some sleep; you have had a long day." He said to her softly as he removed his belt and boots and lay beside her on the hammock.

Haylee glanced over at him before staring back at the wall. She watched him close his eyes out of the corner of her eye. She didn't know what to say or if she should say anything at all.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Pan spoke softly. "You don't have to pretend around me… I know you're sad. I know you miss your family." He said as he glanced at her. She glared at the wall.

She frowned and spoke stiffly. "I'm not pretending…" She said with a furrowed brow. "He just made me so mad and made me miss them even more…" She trailed off as another tear fell from her eye. Before she could wipe it away, Peter did. She sighed and felt herself lean into his hand a little as he wiped the tear away.

"Haylee… Sometimes the best thing to do is to move on. There will be other people to love you, and one day you will see all of us as your family." He said to her gently.

She glanced down at the fur that covered her and nodded slightly. "I feel weak." She chuckled darkly.

Pan sighed and gripped her by her wrist. "You aren't weak. Everyone has a weakness, Haylee." He said simply.

Haylee felt herself swallow thickly when she felt him pull her onto her side and threw an arm around her waist hesitantly. She tensed but forced herself to relax, curling in on herself slightly. She rested her head against his chest and sighed with a defeated expression on her face.

She couldn't help but to think that there was something else causing him to do all of this… Some hidden agenda that she knew nothing about.

But, she didn't care at the moment because she was comfortable where she was in the arms of the immortal boy.

She was only sure of one thing though.

Things were changing for her.


End file.
